Obakeyashi Island
by Berlian Cahyadi
Summary: Sai dan Naruto benar-benar di ujung tanduk? Akankah mereka berdua selamat dari maut? Dan siapakah sebenarnya sosok yang menemui Sasuke dan Shikamaru? Perlahan, sejarah pulau Obakeyashi mulai terungkap #CHAPTER 7 UPDATE#
1. Awal Malapetaka

Apakah kalian semua tahu?

Di tengah era modernisasi dan globalisasi ini, masih ada sebuah tempat yang hampir tidak terjamah oleh kecanggihan mesin dan tekhnologi.

Bukannya orang-orang tidak mau berusaha untuk menjamah tempat tersebut dengan tekhnologi yang modern.

Tapi mereka lebih memilih untuk membiarkan tempat tersebut terbengkalai sia-sia dan ditelan oleh zaman.

Karena apa?

Sejak berpuluh-puluh tahun yang lalu, tak ada satupun orang yang dikabarkan pulang dengan selamat setelah memasuki tempat itu.

Tempat terpencil berwujud pulau kecil itu memang telah populer di kalangan masyarakat luas karena kengerian dan keangkerannya.

Dan orang-orang menamai pulau itu dengan nama ... PULAU OBAKEYASHI.

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : M**

**Genre : Horror/Mystery**

**Warning : AU, Gore, Sadist, Tidak cocok dibaca anak di bawah umur**

"Sasuke..sasuke..ayo bangun. Ini sudah pagi nak"

Samar-samar kudengar suara wanita yang memanggil-manggil namaku pelan.

"Engghhh...i..ibu. Ini kan hari libur bu" Dengan berat hati akupun terpaksa bangun. Walaupun jujur hatiku malas sekali untuk bangkit dari ranjangku. Dan mataku masih terasa berat untuk kubuka.

"Walaupun ini hari libur, kamu tidak boleh bangun siang nak. Ibu tidak mau kamu menjadi anak yang pemalas. Sudah, ayo bangun dan mandi" Kata ibuku sambil menyapu lantai kamarku yang terkesan acak-acakan ini.

"Huh, dasar ibu. Inikan hari pertama libur panjangku. Dan ini masih jam 6 pagi. Masa hari libur gak ada bedanya dengan hari biasa?" Protesku sambil melangkah terseok-seok menuju kamar mandi akibat masih mengantuk.

O ya, sebelumnya perkenalkan. Namaku adalah Sasuke. Lengkapnya Sasuke Uchiha. Aku adalah seorang pelajar kelas XI SMA Konoha yang sebenarnya setelah melalui libur panjangku ini aku akan naik ke kelas XII. Tadi yang membangunkanku adalah ibuku. Namanya Uchiha Mikoto. Aku tinggal serumah dengan kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku. Tapi karena kakakku Itachi sudah kuliah di luar kota jadinya ia jarang di rumah. Ia lebih senang hidup mandiri di kostnya daripada tinggal di rumah. Baiklah, daripada terlalu lama perkenalannya lebih baik aku bergegas mandi dulu karena hari ini aku punya acara penting bersama teman-temanku.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Setelah mandi, akupun bersiap-siap untuk berkumpul bersama teman-temanku di rumah Hinata. Yah tahu sendirilah siapa Hinata itu. Anak dari pengusaha besar pemilik Densetsu Hyuuga corporation. Pastinya kalian bisa menebak rumahnya seperti apa kan? Maka dari itu tempat yang di pilih untuk pertemuan kami adalah di Hyuuga mansion.

"Ibu ayah, aku pergi dulu ya ke rumah Hinata" Kataku singkat kepada ayah dan ibuku yang sekarang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Sasuke, ini ibumu sudah membuatkanmu sandwich tuna kesukaanmu. Lebih baik kamu makan dulu baru pergi setelah itu" Saran ayahku.

"Hn, baiklah" Jawabku singkat sambil mencomot sandwich tuna di meja makan dan lalu bergegas pergi.

"Kamu tidak makan dulu disini Sasuke? Nanti maagmu kumat loh" Ibuku mengingatkanku.

"Tidak ah. Kumakan nanti saja di rumah Hinata" Balasku sambil mengambil kunci motorku di atas lemari dan langsung menuju garasi di mana motorku terparkir.

Setelah sampai di garasi, aku lalu segera menunggangi motor Suzuki GSX 750 Kesayanganku dan langsung menstarternya.

BRUMM..BRUMM..BRUMMM...

Ketika sedang memanasi mesin motorku, tiba-tiba handphone di saku celanaku bergetar. Akupun segera mematikan mesin motorku dan segera mengangkat telpon yang masuk barusan.

"Halo, ini siapa ya?"

"Woy teme, ini aku Naruto. Kau lama sekali sih. Sejak tadi semua sudah menunggumu lho. Tinggal kau saja yang belum datang. Cepat teme"

"Cuih, berisik sekali kau dobe. Baiklah, aku akan segera kesitu"

"Jangan lama-lam..."

Sebelum si bodoh itu ngoceh lagi, segera ku matikan handphoneku dan langsung bergegas berangkat menuju ke Hyuuga mansion.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Sesampainya di depan rumah megah milik keluarga Hyuuga, akupun langsung turun dari motorku dan segera memencet bel yang terletak di sisi kanan gerbang rumah.

'Besar sekali rumah ini. Kira-kira, berapa biaya untuk membangunnya ya?' Batinku.

Tak lama kemudian gerbang megah rumah itu terbuka.

"Sa..suke-kun, ayo masuk" Sahut seseorang di depanku.

Tapi karena saking kagumnya dengan keindahan dan kemegahan Hyuuga mansion, aku tak mendengar ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

"Sasuke-kun? Tu..tunggu apalagi. A..yo masuk" Orang itu tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku.

"Ehhh? Siapa kau? ... oh kau rupanya Hinata. Sial, kau mengagetkanku saja" Karena saking asyiknya mengamati rumah Hinata, akupun tidak sadar ada Hinata di hadapanku yang membuatku kaget setengah mati barusan.

"Motornya di..bawa masuk saja. Teman-teman su..sudah menunggu daritadi loh" Ujar Hinata sambil tertawa kecil karena melihat kelakuan bodohku tadi.

"Baiklah" Balasku singkat.

Hinata pun mengantarku masuk menuju tempat dimana teman-teman kami berkumpul. Jujur saja aku masih cukup bingung dengan lorong-lorong dan ruangan-ruangan di Hyuuga mansion. Aku baru tiga kali kesini dengan hari ini. Dan kupikir untuk menghafalkan seluk-beluk mansion megah ini dibutuhkan setidaknya sepuluh kali kunjungan. Kurasa begitu.

Setelah memasuki ruangan paling ujung, akhirnya aku melihat teman-teman sedang berkumpul sambil bersendau-gurau. Ada si bodoh Naruto, Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Chouji, dan tak ketinggalan si jidat lebar yang cerewet alias Sakura.

"Woy teme! Lama sekali kau datang" Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya ke arahku.

Tanpa mempedulikan sambutan gaje dari Naruto, aku pun segera duduk bersama mereka.

"Kau lama sekali sih Sasuke. Bukannya kemarin kita sudah janjian akan berkumpul di rumah Hinata jam 7 pagi. Sekarang sudah jam 8 dan itu artinya kami semua harus menunggumu selama satu jam. Tch, merepotkan" Protes si nanas pemalas alias Shikamaru atas keterlambatanku.

"Maafkan aku semuanya" Balasku singkat. Aku bersyukur tadi ibuku membangunkanku lebih awal. Seandainya saja tadi ibu tidak membangunkanku lebih awal, pastinya aku akan menjadi bahan gunjingan di antara teman-temanku.

"Sudah, daripada kita membuang-buang waktu lagi, lebih baik kita to the point dengan acara kita ini" Saran Sakura.

"Bhennyarrr Shyyakurra. Ahyyoo kittha bahass lhangghsungg achharahnyah" Timpal Chouji dengan mulut penuh makanan.

"Mau bahas langsung bagaimana jika kau masih sibuk dengan urusan perutmu Chouji" Sindir Ino kepada Chouji yang kini masih sibuk mengunyah makanan mewah hidangan keluarga Hyuuga.

"Gimana nih tentang rencana wisatanya teman-teman? Pastinya besok kita akan pergi kemana?" Tanya Naruto penuh harap.

O ya, aku lupa memberitahukan tentang acara yang akan kami lakukan hari ini. Rencananya hari ini kami berdelapan akan membahas dan mendiskusikan tentang wisata liburan kali ini. Tentunya liburan panjang tanpa adanya wisata bagai sayur tanpa garam kan?

"A..aku sudah memikirkan beberapa te..mpat yang bisa kita kunjungi. Kupikir ki..kita bisa mencoba berkunjung ke pa..pantai Kumogakure. Jika tidak, bi..bisa juga kita mencoba berwisata ke pe..pegunungan Hozuki di daerah Iwagakure" Saran Hinata dengan harap-harap cemas takut usulnya akan ditolak.

"Jangan Hinata-chan. Tempat itu terlalu biasa dan kurang mempunyai nilai estetika yang lebih" Komentar Sai yang sedari tadi terdiam karena dirinya ternyata sedang sibuk membuat lukisan sketsa ruangan ini.

"Halah, sok gaya kau ini Sai pakai bawa-bawa nilai estetika segala. Tapi walaupun begitu, ada benarnya juga sih komentarmu Sai. Terlalu biasa dan kurang menantang" Komentar Naruto.

Sedangkan Hinata yang mendengar bahwa sosok laki-laki yang di cintainya menolak usulnya hanya bisa kecewa dan terdiam tanpa kata.

"Bagaimana kalo wisata kali ini menjadi liburan wisata kuliner? Bagaimana?" Chouji mengeluarkan usul yang hanya di pikirnya berdasarkan keinginan pribadinya saja. Dan sontak saja, seluruh orang di ruangan hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala pelan.

Dalam beberapa menit semua orang terdiam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Memang kuakui tidak mudah untuk menentukan hasil mufakat dalam musyawarah yang diikuti delapan anak kelas XI SMA ini.

Tiba-tiba...

"Aha! Aku ada ide!" Celetuk Ino dengan seenaknya sendiri yang sontak saja membuat kami bertujuh di ruangan ini hampir kena jantungan.

"Jangan mengagetkan seperti itu Ino. Dasar kau ini" Protesku atas sikapnya yang heboh mendadak barusan.

"Maaf deh semuanya, O ya, aku punya usul bagus nih tentang tempat yang sepertinya akan bisa memuaskan kita di liburan kali ini. Dan tentu saja tempatnya unik dan ... menantang" Kata-kata Ino barusan membuat seluruh mata memandangnya dengan pandangan penasaran.

"Memangnya, tempat mana yang kau maksud? Semoga saja tempat itu mudah di tuju dan yah ... tidak merepotkanku" Sahut si tuan pemalas, Shikamaru.

"Dengarkan baik-baik ya. Tempat ini cukup mudah untuk di jangkau. Dan pastinya tak perlu mengeluarkan biaya banyak untuk berlibur di sana. Dan terakhir, yang pasti tempat ini amat menantang plus penuh sensasi deh" Ino tambah menggebu-gebu dalam menjelaskan.

"Dimana memangnya itu Ino-pig?" Tanya Sakura dengan nada cukup mengejek.

"Eh, kau jangan meremehkanku ya jidat lapangan. Ini tempat yang kumaksud" Ino lalu mengambil selebaran di tas kecilnya dan menunjukannya kepada yang lain.

"Kau dapat darimana selebaran ini Ino?" Tanya Sai.

"Tentunya dari pamanku Sai-sayang" Jawab Ino dengan nada manja.

"Pu..pulau Sunakoshi?" Kata Hinata sambil mengeja judul yang tertera di selebaran itu.

"Iya. Sunakoshi adalah pulau kecil yang terletak di perairan Kirigakure. Pamanku bulan lalu habis berlibur 3 hari di sana. Katanya indah banget loh pemandangannya. Pantainya juga bagus" Promosi Ino.

"Tapi kita harus hati-hati ..." Kata-kata serius dari mulut Shikamaru barusan membuat seluruh kepala menoleh kepadanya.

"Pulau Sunakoshi berada di jajaran kepulauan di perairan Kirigakure, yang konon di antara sekian pulau kecil di sana terdapat **satu **pulau yang amat angker dan terlarang. Pulau keramat itu berada paling ujuh dan paling jauh di antara pulau-pulau yang lain" Sontak saja seluruh orang di ruangan itu yang barusan mendengar perkataan Shikamaru mendadak merasa merinding.

Shikamaru mengambil segelas air putih di meja dan meminumnya sampai habis. Dan setelah itu ia pun melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Pulau angker itu seratus dua puluh tahun yang lalu sebenarnya di fungsikan sebagai tempat pengasingan tahanan perang dan juga sebagian sebagai bangsal rumah sakit jiwa. Akan tetapi pada suatu hari ... ada seorang dokter rumah sakit jiwa yang entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja dia menghabisi seluruh penghuni rumah sakit jiwa itu tanpa sisa. Dan setelah peristiwa genosida massal itu, dokter psikopat itu di temukan bunuh diri di kantornya. Dan dalam beberapa bulan kemudian setelah peristiwa pembunuhan massal itu, para tahanan perang di pulau itu perlahan-lahan menjadi gila dan mereka saling membunuh satu sama lain. Hingga sekarang, penyebab pasti dari peristiwa mengerikan ini masih belum diketahui dan pemerintah Jepang sepakat menutup kasus ini rapat-rapat" Setelah berbicara panjang lebar, Shikamaru kembali menuangkan air putih di teko ke gelasnya dan kemudian meminumnya.

"Ba..bagaimana kau bisa tahu cerita itu? Apakah cerita itu tidak bohong Shika?" Tanya Chouji penasaran.

"Aku bersumpah cerita ini asli dan bukan mengada-ada. Memangnya Kalian semua tidak tahu-menahu tentang kisah ini hah?" Shikamaru melontarkan pertanyaan dengan wajah agak curiga.

Semua orang di ruangan hanya bisa terdiam termasuk aku. Tapi tiba-tiba Hinata mengeluarkan suaranya.

"A..aku sebenarnya pernah mendengar kabar tentang ha..hal itu dulu. Kakak sepupuku Neji yang memberitahukan hal itu pa..padaku" Kata Hinata sambil memainkan jari telunjuknya.

"Jadi, apakah kita masih berniat untuk berwisata di pulau Sunakoshi yang konon katanya dekat dengan pulau angker itu?" Tanyaku setelah sekian lama terdiam.

Semuanya kembali hening dalam pikirannya masing-masing termasuk aku. Jujur saja dari dalam hatiku mengatakan bahwa liburan kali ini akan membawa hal-hal yang kurang baik, bahkan cenderung buruk. Tapi kurasa itu hanya perasaan negatifku saja.

"Buat apa kita ragu? Bukankah kita akan menuju pulau Sunakoshi? Bukan pulau yang berhantu itu?" Naruto tiba-tiba mengemukakan pendapatnya.

"Ya, ada benarnya juga kata Naruto. Dan bukannya pamanmu aman-aman saja setelah berwisata ke pulau Sunakoshi itu Ino?" Tanya Sakura kepada Ino.

"Sebenarnya jarak antara pulau Sunakoshi dengan pulau angker itu cukup jauh sih. Dan kurasa tak ada salahnya kita berkunjung ke pulau yang katanya indah itu kali ini. Bagaimana, apa semuanya setuju?" Tanya Ino kepada seluruh orang di ruangan ini.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakan voting mendadak. Oke, siapa saja yang setuju kita akan berwisata ke pulau Sunakoshi?" Setelah Shikamaru mengadakan voting mendadak, tak lama kemudian banyak jari telunjuk yang mengacung di udara.

Pertama di mulai dari Sai, lalu Naruto, Sakura, Chouji, Ino, dan terakhir Hinata. Tak lupa Shikamaru mengacungkan jari pertama kali setelah ia mengambil voting tentunya.

"Teme, kenapa kau tak mau ikut heh? Atau, jangan-jangan kau takut ya? Hayo, kau takut ya teme?" Naruto tiba-tiba langsung memojokanku karena hanya akulah satu-satunya orang yang tidak mau ikut.

Jujur, dari dalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam ada semacam perasaan takut dan cemas yang sebelumnya belum pernah aku rasakan. Tapi, setelah aku berpikir sejenak kurasa tak ada salahnya aku mengikuti liburan kali ini. Dan kurasa perasaan takut dan cemasku ini hanya paranoid belaka yang tak ada gunanya.

"Baiklah ... aku ikut" Kataku sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk.

"Bagus, oke. Sekarang kita semua telah sepakat akan berlibur ke pulau Sunakoshi. Kita akan berangkat besok pagi jam 7. Dan untuk transportasinya, emm ... bagaimana ya? Kita kan butuh yacht untuk menuju pulau itu. Dan biaya untuk menyewa kapal yacht tidaklah murah" Kata Shikamaru sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"A..aku sudah putuskan. Biar aku saja yang akan membiayai wisata kita kali i..ini. Dari awal sampai akhir, bagaimana teman-teman?" Tawar Hinata dengan ramah.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, sontak saja seluruh orang di ruangan bersorak-sorai dan bertepuk tangan atas kebaikan Hinata.

Bahkan Naruto saking senangnya sampai memegang tangan Hinata dan tentu saja Hinata hampir pingsan di buatnya.

"Oke semuanya, pertemuan kita selesai sampai disini. Ayo kita pulang dan beristirahat yang cukup demi kelancaran liburan esok hari" Usul Naruto dan disertai anggukan kepala dari yang lain.

Satu per satu dari kami berpamitan kepada Hinata dan tak lupa, berterima kasih atas kebaikannya itu.

Setelah yang lainnya pergi pulang, kini tinggal aku dan Shikamaru yang masih berada di ruangan itu. Akupun menepuk pundak Shikamaru sebelum ia beranjak pulang ke rumah.

"Shikamaru, tunggu sebentar" Kataku.

"Eh? Ada apa Sasuke?" Tanyanya penasaran atas tingkahku ini.

"Sedari tadi kau menjelaskan tentang pulau yang katanya angker, kau tak menceritakan kepada kami nama pulau itu. Aku hanya penasaran saja. Memangnya, apa nama pulau itu?" Aku jujur penasaran dengan nama pulau angker nan misterius yang tadi Shikamaru jelaskan.

"Kau mau tahu namanya? Namanya adalah pulau **Obakeyashi **yang artinya adalah **tempat keramat**" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"A..apa katamu?" Jujur saja, lagi-lagi perasaanku mengatakan yang tidak-tidak tentang pulau itu.

Apakah, kami berdelapan akan baik-baik saja nantinya?

**-Tsutzuku-**

**Akhirnya, keinginan author untuk membuat fic genre horror tercapai juga. Walau masih satu chapter sih. O ya, jika para readers sekalian menantikan adegan kekerasan dan pembunuhan mungkin akan mulai author tampilkan di chapter kedua. Maklum lah, chapter satu kan baru pemanasan. Jadinya horrornya belum kerasa deh. Yosh, gak pake lama. Bagi yang ingin ngasih kritik, saran, ataupun flame akan author terima deh. Makasih banget ya udah nyempatin waktu buat mbaca fic ini.**


	2. Mimpi Buruk Sasuke

"Yosh! Semuanya sudah siap untuk berangkat?" Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"Iyaaa" Seru Ino, Chouji, Sai, Sakura, dan Hinata.

Sedangkan aku hanya menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala pelan. Dan si manusia nanas itu? Sudah bisa ditebak. Hanya sepatah kata 'merepotkan' saja yang keluar dari mulut pemalasnya.

Kini kami berdelapan sudah bersiap untuk berangkat ke pulau Sunakoshi yang katanya membutuhkan waktu 2 jam untuk mencapainya dari pelabuhan Kirigakure ini.

Untung saja Hinata sudah berbaik hati mau membayari transport pulang-pergi dengan menggunakan kapal yacht yang lumayan mewah ini. Jika tidak? Mungkin kami akan menggunakan perahu biasa yang kecil dan sumpek.

"Wow, keren banget interiornya" Celoteh Naruto ketika pertama kali memasuki yacht.

"Iya benar. Berapa ya harga kapal ini? Kalo aku kaya, pasti akan kubeli satu" Kata Ino.

"Sampai lebaran jerapah gak mungkin kau sanggup membeli kapal ini. Menyewa saja sudah keteteran, apalagi membeli?" Sindir Sakura sarkastis.

"Cerewet kau jidat bandara!"

"Apa? Apa katamu? Dasar babi bau!"

Aku hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala ringan melihat pertengkaran mereka berdua yang terkesan kampungan itu.

Aku pun berjalan-jalan sendirian melihat-lihat interior kapal yacht ini. Ketika aku melangkah ke bagian atap kapal, aku melihat Hinata sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang asing.

'Siapa orang itu?' Batinku.

Aku pun menghampiri mereka berdua yang sedang asyik bercakap-cakap.

"Permisi, maaf kau siapa ya?" Tanyaku sopan kepada orang itu.

"Sa..sasuke-kun?" Hinata sepertinya cukup kaget atas kedatanganku yang tiba-tiba ini.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Hatake Kakashi. Tapi anda cukup panggil saya Kakashi saja" Orang yang bernama Kakashi itu menyodorkan tangannya yang sepertinya dia berniat untuk mengajakku kenalan.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Panggil saja Sasuke" Jawabku singkat sambil berjabat tangan dengan Kakashi.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kau kemari Kakashi-san?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Begini Sasuke-kun. Ka..kakashi-san adalah nahkoda di kapal ini. Dia yang a..akan mengantar kita ke pulau itu" Jawab Hinata pelan.

"Mohon bantuannya" Kakashi ber-ojigi kepadaku.

"I..iya"

Setelah perbincangan ringan kami bertiga selesai, Kakashi dan Hinata segera turun ke dek bawah. Tapi aku masih sengaja di dek atas kapal. Pemandangan pelabuhan Kirigakure terlihat jelas dari sini. Tempat pelelangan ikan yang ramai pengunjung, kapal-kapal kargo yang membongkar muatannya, dan lautan biru yang luas membentang di depan. Semuanya benar-benar membuatku betah berlama-lama di dek atas. Tiba-tiba yacht ini mulai bergerak perlahan-lahan.

"Temeee! Sedang apa kau di atas sendirian?" Tiba-tiba saja Naruto muncul dari tangga.

"Hn? Bisa kau lihat sendiri" Jawabku.

Di belakang Naruto terlihat ada Chouji dan Shikamaru yang menyusul ke dek atas ini.

"Kau tak bosan di atas sendirian teme? Tadi aku tak melihatmu dimana-mana. Kukira kau kecemplung laut. Tapi ternyata ada disini, hehehe" Naruto ngoceh sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

"Mau makan roti ini Sasuke?" Chouji yang masih asyik makan, menawariku rotinya.

"Tidak"

"Tck, kau tidak bosan makan terus Chouji? Sejak aku menjemputmu dari rumah sampai sekarang kau makan terus tiada berhenti. Sungguh merepotkan" Timpal Shikamaru yang merasa risih akibat perilaku Chouji yang rakus.

"Innghi enhhyakkk" Sahut Chouji dengan mulut penuh roti.

"Teme, kau tau tidak pria tinggi berambut putih yang sedari tadi berjalan-jalan di sekitar kapal? Dia siapa sih?" Tanya Naruto kepadaku.

"Dia nahkoda kapal ini. Namanya Hatake Kakashi. Memangnya kau tidak berpikir bagaimana kapal yacht ini bisa melaju tanpa ada yang mengendalikan?" Balasku.

"Ohhh begitu" Sahutnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Kami berempat kini sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Chouji masih dengan asyiknya melahap roti jumbonya, si Dobe kini sedang berlarian kecil di kabin atas sambil sesekali menengokan kepalanya ke dasar lautan, Sedangkan si nanas pemalas malah asyik ngorok di pojokan.

Sedangkan aku? Aku tak mau melepaskan pandanganku dari indahnya pemandangan lautan luas. Apalagi sesekali terlihat lumba-lumba yang sedang berenang bersama kawanannya. Juga tak lupa langit pagi yang cerah yang mengiringi perjalanan wisata kami kali ini.

Tiba-tiba...

"Semuanyaaa, ayo turun ke bawahhh! Makanan dan minuman sudah siappp!" Sakura berteriak dari arah tangga.

"Apa, makanan? Yuhuuu" Tanpa pikir panjang Chouji langsung berlari menuju ke bawah.

"Tck, merepotkan sekali" Shikamaru berjalan sempoyongan menuruni tangga.

"Teme, kau tidak lapar? Ayo turun" Seru Naruto sambil berjalan ke arah tangga.

"Aku sedang tidak lapar Dobe. Kau saja yang turun" Jawabku singkat.

"Ya sudah. Kutinggal ya"

Setelah Naruto, Chouji, dan Shikamaru turun ke dek bawah, kini tinggal aku sendirian yang masih tetap berada di kabin atas. Aku merasa lelah berdiri sedari tadi, dan kini aku memutuskan untuk duduk bersila sembari menikmati semilir angin laut yang berhembus.

"Damai sekali disini" Kataku lirih sembari menghirup udara segar.

Lambat laun mataku mulai terasa berat. Dan karena aku sudah tak kuat menahan kantuk, akupun memutuskan untuk rebah dan tertidur.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

"Enghhh...di..dimana aku sekarang?"

Ketika aku membuka mata, jujur aku merasa amat kaget. Kenapa? Sudah jelas sekali aku tadi tertidur di kabin atas kapal. Tapi kini ketika aku membuka mata, aku telah berada di suatu tempat asing yang sepi dan sunyi.

"Dimana yang lainnya?" Tanyaku was-was.

Aku berdiri sambil mengamati kondisi sekitar. Jujur saja suhu di tempat ini dingin dan membuat bulu roma merinding. Aku kini berada di tengah hutan yang cukup lebat. Di samping kanan dan kiriku banyak tumbuh pohon-pohon besar yang berdaun lebat. Tapi jujur saja aku merasa teramat heran dengan suasana vegetasi disini. Aku akui, aku sudah sering membaca dan mempelajari jenis-jenis pepohonan yang tumbuh di hutan tropis. Dan aku paham benar dengan jenis-jenis pohonnya. Tapi, pepohonan di sekitar sini amat aneh bentuknya. Baik bentuk dahannya, rantingnya, dan dedaunannya seperti manampakan kesan suram dan gelap.

'Tempat apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba aku berada di tempat yang cukup mengerikan seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan...ini ulah Naruto dkk?' Batinku cemas.

Aku pun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki menyusuri jalan setapak yang mengarah lurus ke depan. Daripada hanya berdiam diri dalam rasa penasaran, tak ada salahnya kita berusaha kan?

"Kemana jalan setapak ini menuju?" Kataku pelan.

Setelah cukup lama berjalan sendirian mengarungi rimbunnya hutan, aku kini di hadapkan pada sebuah bangunan tua yang masih berdiri cukup kokoh. Bangunan itu ukurannya besar dan luas. Di sekelilingnya di tumbuhi tumbuhan rambat dan akar-akar yang berserabutan kesana kemari. Mungkin bangunan besar ini sudah sangat lama tak terjamah oleh manusia.

'Bangunan apa ini? Kenapa ada bangunan sebesar ini di tengah-tengah hutan belantara seperti ini?' Jujur saja batinku merasa amat cemas dengan apa yang kini aku hadapi.

Tapi aku akhirnya mencoba memberanikan diri untuk masuk ke lingkungan bangunan tua itu. Tak ada salahnya mencoba, daripada aku hanya bisa berdiam diri disini sepanjang hari tanpa mengetahui apa-apa.

Kulangkahkan kakiku perlahan dengan pasti. Walaupun jujur, seiring dengan kakiku melangkah ke depan. Keringat dinginku menetes satu demi satu tiap aku melangkah.

Kini di hadapanku persis terdapat sebuah gerbang besar yang sudah termakan usia. Besi-besinya keropos dan tak lupa di sekelilingnya di tumbuhi tanaman menjalar juga.

Untung saja ada lubang yang cukup besar di tengah gerbang tua itu, sehingga aku bisa masuk tanpa harus memanjat ataupun mendorongnya.

Ketika kedua kakiku menapaki halaman depan bangunan tua itu, tiba-tiba rasa dingin tak wajar menjalari tubuhku. Entah apa ini, aku tak tahu pasti.

"Kenapa perasaanku menjadi aneh seperti ini?"

Aku kembali memicingkan mata ke segala penjuru untuk memastikan situasi sekitar. Tentunya aku tak mau melangkah dengan sembrono seperti yang biasanya dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"HALO? APA ADA ORANG?" Teriakku keras untuk memastikan kalau-kalau di sekitar sini ada manusia.

"HALO? TEMAN-TEMAN?"

Hasilnya nihil. Hanya gema dari suaraku sajalah yang terdengar kembali. Mungkin di sekitar sini memang tak ada siapapun, mengingat betapa sunyi dan terpencilnya tempat ini.

Sejenak aku memandang ke atap gedung tua itu. Samar-samar terlihatlah sesosok bayangan tinggi besar yang berwarna hitam pekat di atap gedung itu.

-DEG-

"A..apa itu barusan?"

Aku mengucek mataku berkali-kali untuk memastikan bahwa apa yang aku lihat barusan hanyalah halusinasi pikiranku saja. Dan setelah aku melihat ulang ke arah atap, sosok tadi sudah menghilang.

"Huhhh, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja"

Aku melihat ada sebuah papan besar, seperti sebuah papan bertuliskan nama yang terletak di depan pintu utama gedung tua ini.

Karena penasaran, aku pun mendekat. Setelah sampai persis di hadapan papan besar itu, aku mulai mengecek tulisannya.

"AKE..YASHI ASY..LUM? Jadi bangunan tua ini rumah sakit jiwa?"

Aku menelan ludah sesaat setelah membaca tulisan di papan besar itu. Bagaimana tidak? Sebuah bangunan bekas rumah sakit jiwa tua yang sudah lama tak berpenghuni kini ada di hadapanku persis. Batinku bergejolak antara masuk ke dalam atau pergi dari sini. Tapi jika aku pergi dari tempat ini, belum tentu aku bisa menemukan jalan pulang. Lagipula aku tak menjamin hewan buas tak berkeliaran di hutan ini. Maka dari itu, aku memantapkan diri untuk masuk ke dalam bangunan ini. Siapa tahu di dalam aku bisa menemukan sesuatu yang berguna.

(Selepas Sasuke masuk ke dalam bangunan tua itu, dia tak menyadari bahwa tulisan besar yang barusan dibacanya itu ditutupi oleh debu yang amat tebal. Setelah angin besar bertiup di sekitar situ, debu-debu yang menutupi tulisan itu memudar. Dan perlahan tulisan AKEYASHI ASYLUM berubah menjadi '**OB'AKEYASHI ASYLUM**)

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

'Tempat macam apa ini?' Kataku dalam hati setelah melihat betapa suram dan mengerikannya gedung bekas rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Perlahan tapi pasti aku melangkah dengan mengendap-endap. Sambil tak lupa pandanganku tetap mengawasi keadaan sekitar yang cukup gelap karena minimnya cahaya yang masuk.

Benar-benar mengerikan. Bagaimana tidak? Hampir semua kondisi barang-barang dan perabotan yang ada telah rusak parah. Aku mengira bangunan tua ini sudah di tinggalkan sejak seratus tahunan yang lalu. Dan yang jadi pertanyaan...mengapa di suatu tempat terpencil terdapat bangunan rumah sakit jiwa?

Tiba-tiba...

-BRAKKK-

"Siapa disana?" Tanyaku lantang dan spontan selepas terdengar suara seperti barang yang jatuh dengan keras.

Aku berjalan pelan mendekati asal suara. Dengan perasaan yang amat takut, aku tetap memberanikan diri.

"Halooo? Apa ada orang?"

Setelah sampai di tempat yang aku duga sebagai asal suara misterius tadi, aku tak menemukan apapun. Benar-benar nihil.

Aku mencoba berjalan lurus menyusuri ruangan demi ruangan yang pengap dan gelap. Sampai akhirnya langkahku mentok di depan pintu suatu ruangan.

Aku memandang ke atas pintu itu dan menemukan tulisan yang sudah agak rusak, tapi masih cukup jelas untuk di baca.

"Ruang..an ..tama?"

Kucoba membuka pintu itu perlahan. Dan...berhasil!

Aku melihat-lihat ke bagian dalam ruangan misterius yang bertuliskan ' ' di bagian pintu masuknya tadi. Mungkin ini adalah ruangan pribadi dokter itu saat masih bertugas di tempat ini dulu.

Ketika aku melihat-lihat isi ruangan itu, tiba-tiba tercium bau busuk bercampur kemenyan. Penciumanku masih waras, dan aku tak salah dalam menganalisa suatu bau.

Bulu kudukku merinding seiring dengan semakin pekatnya bau tadi. Aku perlahan mundur dan berusaha pergi dari ruangan itu. Aku yakin, sesuatu yang tidak beres terjadi di tempat ini. Dan...sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi kepadaku.

'Cepatlah pergi dari siniii...'

"Siapa disitu? AYO KELUAR!" Aku tak bisa menahan luapan emosiku yang semakin tidak karuan ini. Antara marah, panik, dan takut menjadi satu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, langsung saja aku berlari menuju keluar gedung terkutuk ini. Tak salah lagi, bangunan ini berbahaya!

'Keluar atau kubunuh kauuu...'

Lagi-lagi suara pelan yang entah berasal darimana itu samar-samar terdengar di telingaku. Setelah sampai di pintu utama, aku berusaha membukanya. Tapi nihil. pintunya terkunci!

"Brengsek! Ayo terbuka!" Aku berusaha sekuat tenaga mendorong pintu besar itu. Padahal sewaktu aku masuk tadi pintunya mudah di buka. Tapi sekarang, seperti ada sesuatu yang sengaja mengunciku dari luar.

Aku mulai kelelahan dan kehabisan nafas. Aku berhenti sejenak dan kembali mengumpulkan tenaga untuk mendobrak pintu itu kembali. Ketika aku menghadap ke belakang, sesosok bayangan putih tak berbentuk mendekat ke arahku.

"Siapa itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada gemetar. Keringat dingin kini telah memenuhi seluruh tubuhku.

Sosok bayangan putih itu perlahan mulai membentuk sesuatu. Matanya memerah seperti darah, Mulutnya memiliki banyak gigi runcing dan senantisasa mengeluarkan darah, dan yang paling mengerikan yaitu sosok makhluk itu memiliki kuku-kuku tajam yang siap mencabik-cabik korbannya.

"Jangan..jangan mendekat. Jangan..jangannnnn..."

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku yang masih mengantuk. Entah mengapa, tadi aku bermimpi hal yang paling mengerikan yang pernah aku rasakan seumur hidupku. Semuanya serasa nyata, baik pikiranku, tempat itu, maupun sosok mengerikan itu. Sudahlah, aku tak mau membayangkan sosok itu lagi.

"Untung saja tadi hanya mimpi. Tapi, kenapa kapal ini berhenti?" Tanyaku sembari mencoba untuk bangkit berdiri.

Aku memandang ke arah langit. Aneh, seharusnya langit masih cerah. Karena tadi ketika kami berangkat waktu masih menunjukan pukul 7 pagi. Tapi kenapa langit menjadi mendung dan kelam seperti ini? Padahal kepulauan ini tropis, dan sekarang masih musim kemarau. Ini benar-benar di luar perkiraan.

Aku memandang kesekeliling, dan mendapati bahwa kapal ini memang telah berhenti di sebuah pulau. Aku berjalan menuruni tangga menuju ke dek bawah, tapi sesampainya di bawah aku tak menemukan siapapun.

'Seharusnya aku mendengar ocehan-ocehan dari teman-teman yang lain. Tapi, kemana mereka sekarang?' Tanyaku dalam hati.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku mencoba keluar dari kapal, dan mendapati sekerumunan orang di pantai yang aku yakin itu adalah kawan-kawanku. Aku berjalan ke arah mereka.

"Kenapa kalian semua berkumpul disini? Dan, kenapa kalian saling diam seperti ini?" Tanyaku penasaran. Seharusnya begitu sampai di pulau Sunakoshi, semuanya bergembira ria dan tak ada yang memasang rona muka sedih seperti ini. Sekarang, kami semua seakan malah sedang menghadiri upacara pemakaman.

"Sasuke..." Kata Shikamaru pelan.

"Ya? Ada apa memangnya?"

Jujur saja, entah mengapa perasaanku sangat tidak enak sekarang. Yang aku lihat mereka bertujuh sedang dalam kondisi murung. Bahkan, Dobe yang biasanya pecicilan kini ikut terdiam bersama dengan yang lain.

"Kau harus siap mendengar pernyataan ini..." Sai ikut mengambil bagian dalam pembicaraan ini.

"Memangnya ada apa? Mengapa kalian yang seharusnya tertawa dan bahagia, kini malah harus sedih dan murung seperti ini hah?" Emosiku mulai terbawa.

Bahkan kini aku melihat mata Hinata dan Ino yang sembab, seperti mereka habis menangis barusan. Sebenarnya, ada apa ini?

"Sasuke, sebenarnya kita...telah terdampar di pulau Obakeyashi" Kata Shikamaru pelan sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"A..apa?"

**-TSUTZUKU-**

**Akhirnya oh akhirnya, fic ini bisa update juga chapter duanya. Padahal author sempat berpikir bahwa fic ini akan berhenti di chapter satu, tapi untung aja terbesit mood untuk menulis dan jadilah chapter ini. Maafkan author ya kalo fic ini updatenya lama banget, hehehe. Dan maafkan author juga kalo horror dan misterinya gak kerasa. Maklum, masih newbie dalam genre ini, hehehe. Yosh, gak pake lama. Bagi yang ingin ngasih kritik, saran, ataupun flame author persilahkan. Terima kasih udah nyempatin waktu buat mbaca fic abal ini.**


	3. Hutan Obakeyashi

"A..apa katamu Shikamaru? Jangan bercanda kau ini!" Kataku dengan nada cukup kesal.

"Shikamaru serius Teme. Terima saja kenyataannya" Sahut Naruto.

"Begini kronologis kejadiannya Sasuke" Tiba-tiba Sai maju untuk menjelaskan.

"Cepat ceritakan padaku" Ucapku tegas.

"Ketika kau tertidur tadi di dek atas...tiba-tiba terjadi hal yang tidak beres" Sai mulai menjelaskan.

"Tiba-tiba kompas yang ada di kapal kita mendadak berubah arah. Arah yang seharusnya menuju timur laut, malah...berubah ke arah barat daya" Jelasnya lagi.

"Brengsek! Kenapa nahkoda kapal kita tidak menyadari hal itu hah?" Lagi-lagi emosiku mulai terbawa.

"Percuma jika kau menyalahkan Kakashi-san, Sasuke!" Bentak Sakura tiba-tiba.

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah dia yang memegang tanggung jawab penuh atas keselamatan kita?" Tanyaku dengan nada bicara yang tinggi.

"Kau tahu Sasuke? Entah mengapa sang nahkoda kapal kita tiba-tiba saja berlaku aneh. Ketika kira-kira setengah jam sebelum sampai di pulau ini, dia terlihat diam dan amat dingin. Bahkan, sapaanku saja tidak dibalasnya" Kata Chouji panjang lebar.

"Lalu...ketika kapal kita berlabuh di pulau ini, tiba-tiba saja..." Kata-kata Chouji terputus tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Tanyaku was-was.

"Dia seperti terkena penyakit jantung yang amat serius, dan tak lama kemudian...Kakashi-san tewas di kursi nahkoda" Chouji menundukan kepala si sertai ekspresi sedih.

"Be..benarkah itu?"

"Itu benar Sasuke. Dan yang paling membuat kami terheran-heran, mulut dan telinga Kakashi-san mengeluarkan darah" Tambah Shikamaru.

"Dia seperti sedang dirasuki sesuatu Teme. Dan kami baru mengetahui arah kompas yang berubah ketika kami sampai di pulau ini. Dan itu sudah terlambat" Ucap Naruto.

"Dimana kalian menguburkan jenazahnya?"

"Jenazah Kakashi-san telah kami kubur tak jauh dari sini. Kurang lebih sekitar 100 meter ke arah sana" Jawab Sai sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya ke arah tempat dimana Kakashi dikuburkan.

"Dan yang lebih parah lagi...mesin kapal kita rusak" Kata Sakura menambahkan.

Sejenak suasana hening terjadi diantara kami berdelapan. Sungguh benar-benar kenyataan yang teramat sulit untuk di terima.

"Hiks..hiks..a..aku ingin pulang" Hinata tiba-tiba saja kembali menangis.

"Sudahlah Hinata, tenanglah. Sedari tadi kau sudah menangis terlalu sering. Tangisan tidak merubah keadaan Hinata" Ino berusaha menyemangati Hinata, padahal matanya yang sembab masih terlihat cukup jelas.

'Sial! Apa yang harus kami lakukan?' Batinku bergejolak tidak karuan.

"Teman-teman, apakah handphone kalian ada sinyalnya?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Dan seketika kami semua langsung mengambil handphone kami. Dan dalam hitungan detik, hanya gelengan kepala yang bisa kami lakukan.

"Tck, merepotkan. Ternyata pulau terpencil ini tak terjangkau oleh sinyal"

"Teman-teman, sekarang langit sudah mulai gelap. Apakah tidak sebaiknya, kita semua beristirahat?" Usul Sai.

Aku pun mengadahkan kepalaku ke atas. Benar juga, matahari mulai terbenam di sebelah barat. Dan jam di handphoneku juga sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 6 petang.

"Tapi Sai, kita mau beristirahat dimana?" Tanya Ino penasaran.

"Aku pikir beristirahat di kapal yacht bukanlah ide buruk. Lagipula, kita juga tak mengetahui secara pasti hal mengerikan apa saja yang berada di balik rerimbunan hutan di pulau ini" Usul Shikamaru yang langsung di sambut anggukan kepala oleh kami bertujuh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

"Hoahmmm...aku ngantuk sekali" Chouji menguap dengan lebarnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, sudah berapa piring makanan yang sudah kau habiskan malam ini, eh?" Sindir Naruto.

"Emm, berapa ya? Mungkin 3 piring" Jawab Chouji enteng.

"Bodoh, lain kali kau harus bisa menahan napsu makanmu Chouji. Kau pikir, hanya kau yang membutuhkan makanan di sini? Dan kau pikir persediaan makanan kita di kapal ini sangat banyak?" Tegur Shikamaru sambil tiduran.

"Iya-iya, aku minta maaf"

"Sudah-sudah. Kalian semua tidur. Besok kita harus bahu-membahu untuk memperbaiki kapal semampu kita" Kataku.

"O ya, siapa yang mau berjaga malam ini heh?" Tanya Naruto.

"Chouji dan Sai" Jawab Shikamaru singkat.

"Ya sudah Chouji, kau hati-hati ya nanti. Hoahmmm..." Shikamaru menguap lebar dan beranjak tidur.

Chouji akhirnya mau tidak mau harus meninggalkan ruangan kamar yang hangat dan nyaman, dan keluar menuju pantai yang dingin dan gelap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Kini di pantai hanya tinggal ada Chouji dan juga Sai. Malam ini mereka yang ditugasi untuk berjaga malam.

"Brrr...kau tidak kedinginan Chouji?" Tanya Sai sembari menggosokan kedua telapak tangannya, berharap bisa sedikit membuatnya hangat.

"Asal ada kripik kentang jumbo, aku tak pernah merasa dingin tuh..nyam..nyammm" Jawab Chouji sambil tetap melakukan ritual wajibnya. Apalagi kalau bukan makan dan makan.

Mereka berdua kini sedang duduk bersila di luar kapal. Chouji masih asyik dengan keripiknya, dan Sai masih sibuk menghangatkan tubuhnya dengan cara menggosok-gosokan telapak tangannya.

"Sekarang jam berapa? Aku lupa membawa handphone" Tanya Sai.

"Sebentar kulihat dulu jam di handphoneku..nyamm..nyammm" Chouji lalu mengambil handphone yang ia taruh di saku celananya.

"Jam 1 malam Sai"

"Ohhh..." Gumam Sai.

Iseng-iseng Sai menyenteri rerimbunan hutan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Chouji, berita tentang keangkeran pulau ini hanya hoax ya? Kupikir sedari tadi tak ada tanda-tanda sesuatu yang misterius di sekitar sini" Ujar Sai sembari menyenteri pepohonan yang rimbun.

Tiba-tiba sekilas Sai melihat ada bayangan sesosok kakek-kakek yang berdiri di bawah pohon, tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk.

Sai memicingkan matanya ke arah sosok itu.

'Siapa itu ya?' Batinnya penasaran.

"Psstt Ji, kau melihat ada seseorang kakek-kakek yang berdiri persis di bawah pohon itu tidak?" Tanya Sai dengan berbisik pelan.

"Mana-mana?" Chouji ikut-ikutan penasaran.

Sesosok kakek-kakek itu perlahan berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan.

"Be..benar juga katamu Sai. Iya, aku melihatnya" Kata Chouji dengan nada was-was.

"Berarti di pulau ini masih ada penghuninya ya? Tapi kata Shika, pulau ini sudah lama ditutup untuk umum. Bahkan sudah diisolir oleh pemerintah pusat" Ucap Sai panjang lebar.

"Tapi tak ada salahnya kita ikuti jejak kakek itu. Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan bantuan. Bagaimana Sai?" Tawar Chouji dengan penuh harap.

Sai terdiam sejenak. Dalam batinnya berkecamuk antara ya atau tidak. Tapi akhirnya keputusan ya yang ia pilih.

"Baiklah, ayo kita ikuti dia sebelum jauh"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Chouji dan Sai kini berjalan pelan menuju tengah hutan. Hanya berbekal senter, mereka berdua memberanikan diri untuk menembus gelap dan suramnnya hutan Obakeyashi.

Kuk..kukkk..kuk..kukkk...

Suara burung hantu menemani langkah mereka berdua.

"Sa..sai...a..aku takut" Chouji memegangi punggung Sai karena ketakutan.

"Jangan cengeng kau. Kau kan yang sudah mengajakku untuk membelah hutan lebat ini?" Ujar Sai kesal.

Langkah mereka berdua terhenti ketika melihat papan pengumuman yang berdiri tak jauh dari posisi mereka.

"Itu papan pengumuman apa ya?" Sai bergumam pelan.

Mereka berdua pun mendekat ke arah papan pengumuman itu.

Sai dan Chouji menyenteri tulisan yang ada di papan itu.

"Kau yang baca Sai. Mataku tidak jelas" Kata Chouji singkat.

"Iya-iya. Dasar kau ini. Badan aja yang besar, tapi nyali ciut" Ujar Sai sinis.

Perlahan Sai mengamati tulisan yang tercetak di papan pengumuman itu dengan bantuan penerangan senternya. Karena tulisannya sudah buram, Sai mau tidak mau harus berusaha ekstra untuk menerjemahkannya.

**PERINGATAN!**

**BERHUBUNG DENGAN ADANYA BANYAK KASUS MISTERIUS YANG MEMAKAN KORBAN BANYAK KORBAN JIWA DI PULAU INI. KAMI SELAKU PEMERINTAH PUSAT JEPANG, TELAH RESMI MENUTUP DAN MENGISOLIR PULAU INI. DEMI KESELAMATAN ANDA, DIHARAP JIKA ANDA TELAH MEMBACA PERINGATAN INI. ANDA HARUS SECEPATNYA MENINGGALKAN PULAU INI. DEMI KESELAMATAN ANDA.**

"Tulisannya berbunyi apa Sai?" Tanya Chouji dipenuhi rasa penasaran yang tinggi.

Sai menelan ludah setelah membaca papan peringatan itu. Firasatnya mengatakan hal yang amat buruk akan terjadi kepadanya, jika ia masih tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke dalam hutan.

"Disini tertulis, pulau ini berbahaya. Dan kita...harus secepatnya meninggalkan pulau Obakeyashi ini" Keringat dingin mulai menjalari tubuh Sai.

"Apa katamu Sai? Jadi, bagaimana ini?" Chouji mulai bimbang.

"Demi keselamatan kita, kita harus secepatnya kembali ke kapal. Benar kata Shikamaru. Pulau ini terkutuk" Ujar Sai dengan nada cemas.

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku mau kencing dulu nih. Kau tungguin aku ya. Sebentar saja kumohon" Chouji memohon penuh harap.

"Oke, tapi janji cuma kencing saja ya"

"Thank's Sai"

Chouji pun akhirnya memilih pohon yang besar sebagai tempatnya kencing. Sedangkan Sai menunggu tak jauh darinya.

5 menit berlalu, tapi Chouji belum juga kembali.

'Kemana anak gendut itu? Memangnya kencing butuh waktu 5 menit lebih?' Batin Sai amat cemas.

10 menit berlalu, tapi Chouji tetap belum juga kembali.

'Pasti ada yang tidak beres. Aku yakin itu. Semoga saja tak terjadi hal yang buruk kepada Chouji'

Sai mau tidak mau akhirnya harus berjalan berkeliling di daerah situ dengan dibantu penerangan senternya.

Tapi setelah cukup lama mencari Chouji, orang yang dicarinya tak kunjung ketemu.

'Ku kira anak itu tak terlalu suka bercanda. Apalagi menyangkut hal yang berbahaya. Atau dia telah lebih dulu kembali ke kapal?' Batin Sai panik.

"CHOUJIII! KAU DI MANAAA?" Sai terpaksa harus berteriak demi menemukan temannya itu.

Tapi hasilnya nihil. Tak ada reaksi apapun.

Ketika Sai sedang berjalan mencari Chouji, ia menemukan hal yang ganjil. Ada darah yang mengalir dari arah balik pohon yang besar.

DEG...

'Kenapa hatiku luar biasa takut seperti ini? Tidak, aku tidak boleh memikirkan hal-hal yang buruk. Aku optimis pasti bisa kembali ke kapal bersama Chouji'

Perlahan tapi pasti, Sai berjalan pelan menuju ke arah balik pohon itu. Keringat dinginnya mengucur deras dari tubuhnya. Jantungnya berdetak amat cepat.

Senternya ia coba arahkan ke balik pohon besar itu.

Kenyataan belum tentu sesuai dengan perkiraan kita. Iya kan?

"I..ini ti..tidak mungkin. Cho..chouji..." Tubuhnya bergetar hebat atas apa yang barusan ia lihat.

**-TSUTZUKU-**

**Chapter 3 selesai deh. Maaf ya kalo horrornya gak kerasa. Maklum, masih cukup amatiran hehehe. Oke, bagi yang ingin ngasih saran, kritik, atau flame silahkan klik tulisan REVIEW di bawah. Makasih udah baca!**


	4. Kematian Chouji

"I .. ini tidak, i .. i .. ni tidak mung .. kin"

Tubuh Sai bergetar hebat. Kedua matanya memerah dan berair. Perasaan antara takut, shock, marah, hingga jijik merasuki dadanya saat ini.

Dilihatnya sekarang sosok Chouji sudah terbujur kaku dengan darah yang bercipratan di mana-mana. Sampai-sampai dedaunan yang ada di sekeliling mayat Chouji pun berubah warna dari yang aslinya hijau, kini menjadi merah darah.

"Chou .. chouji"

Sai menutupi mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Jujur, dia tak kuat dengan bau amis darah dan organ dalam yang menonjol keluar dari tempat asalnya.

Perut buncit Chouji yang biasanya selalu dipenuhi oleh makanan, khususnya kripik kentang. Sekarang harus rela tercabik-cabik hingga usus-ususnya terburai sempurna. Kondisinya seperti baru saja dimangsa oleh binatang buas.

"TIDAAKKK!" Sai berlari ke arah pantai dengan keadaan panik yang luar biasa.

Sesosok mata merah yang menyala terang mengawasi pemuda berkulit pucat itu dari arah atas pohon. Seiring dengan langkah Sai yang telah menjauh, sosok misterius itu pun samar-samar menghilang dari tempatnya berpijak.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Suasana pantai yang sedari tadi sepi dan sunyi, sekarang berubah menjadi pusatnya kebisingan oleh sekawanan remaja. Dan tak luput, sebagai pusat kesedihan.

"Hiks .. hiks, Chouji ... " Ino terus-terusan menyeka air matanya dengan tissu.

"Sudahlah Ino. Mungkin, inilah takdir yang sudah digariskan oleh Kami-sama. Walaupun berat ... tapi kita pasti bisa melaluinya. Percaya ya" Sakura menepuk-nepuk pelan pundak sahabat, sekaligus rivalnya itu. Walau terlihat kuat dihadapan Ino, tapi Sakura tak mampu menutupi ekspresi kesedihan yang luar biasa terpancar dari sorot mata hijau emeraldnya itu.

Sedangkan Hinata? Sewaktu ia mendengar penuturan langsung dari Sai, ia langsung tak sadarkan diri hingga sekarang ini.

Di tempat para laki-laki, terlihat pula pancaran aura duka lara dari mereka berempat. Yah, mereka berempat. Bukan berlima. Karena yang kelima telah meninggalkan mereka semua dengan cara mengenaskan.

"Sialll!"

BUKKK

Aku telah meninju pohon yang ada di hadapanku ini untuk ketiga kalinya. Aku benar-benar tak mampu mengungkapkan perasaanku saat ini. Apakah kalian tahu bagaimana rasanya jika harus mengalami kejadian seperti kami? Terdampar di pulau angker yang terlarang saja sudah membuatku cukup gila. Di tambah lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa kapal yang kami sewa rusak. Dan yang paling dan teramat menyakitkan ... teman kami si jago makan itu tewas secara mengenaskan.

"Argghhh sialll!"

BUKKK

"Tck, sudahlah Sasuke. Aku tahu bagaimana perasaanmu saat ini. Kami bertigapun sama-sama merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan sahabat dengan cara mendadak seperti itu. Tapi, menyakiti dirimu sendiri bukanlah suatu jalan keluar" Saran Shikamaru.

"Sai! Kau benar-benar tidak berbohong kan?" Naruto bertanya kepada Sai dengan nada curiga.

"Aku berani sumpah Naruto. Kalian pikir, buat apa aku berbohong hah? Kalian tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku saat ... saat melihat kondisi Chouji yang mengenaskan seperti itu" Mata Sai masih berkaca-kaca. Kelihatannya diantara kami bertujuh, Sai lah yang paling terpukul atas kejadian mengerikan ini.

"Kau juga Naruto. Masih saja menanyakan hal tak berguna seperti itu. Cih, merepotkan" Sindir Shikamaru. Walaupun diantara kami berempat Shikamaru lah yang paling kelihatan tidak sedih. Tapi sejujurnya laki-laki pemalas itulah yang paling hancur perasaannya. Bagaimana tidak? Hanya Shikamaru seorang lah yang selalu satu kelas sejak TK hingga SMA dengan Chouji.

Sejenak, keheningan terjadi di antara kami semua. Hanya suara sedotan ingus Sai saja yang masih terdengar. Di tempat para perempuan, Ino pun terlihat sudah tidak terlalu merasa shock lagi. Tapi sayangnya Hinata masih belum juga sadar dari pingsannya.

"Kita harus segera mengambil tindakan" Kata Shikamaru tegas.

"Apa maksudmu Shika?" Tanyaku.

"Kita harus memakamkan jenazah Chouji dengan layak, seperti jenazah Kakashi-san. Dan setelah itu, kita harus memikirkan langkah selanjutnya. Apakah kalian setuju?"

Aku dan Naruto mengangguk pelan, yang itu menandakan bahwa kami berdua setuju dengan usul si rambut nanas itu. Sedangkan Sai mau tidak mau, akhirnya ikut setuju dengan rencana Shikamaru.

"Tapi, bagaimana kita mau memakamkan jenazah Chouji jika kondisinya masih gelap gulita seperti ini?" Tanya Naruto dengan memasang wajah bodohnya.

"Dasar bodoh. Kita tunggu sampai matahari muncul lah" Sahutku sembari menjitak kepala duren itu.

"Awww, sakit teme!"

"Aku barusan melihat jam. Sekarang baru jam 02.35 dini hari. Aku putuskan kita akan masuk ke hutan ketika matahari sudah terbit, sekitar jam 06.00 pagi. Jadi sekarang kita sebaiknya tidur dulu untuk mengumpulkan energi esok hari" Saran Shikamaru panjang-lebar sambil menguap.

"Osh" Jawab kami bertiga serempak.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Fajar telah muncul dari peraduannya. Dan ekspedisi berbahaya kami, akan segera dimulai.

Kami bertujuh sekarang telah berkumpul di pantai. Shikamaru yang akan memimpin ekspedisi ini. Yah, siapa sih yang meragukan Shikamaru dalam berpikir? Mungkin secara tindakan nyata, dia pasif. Tapi dalam berpikir dan berencana, hampir semua orang memuji laki-laki pemalas dengan IQ 200 itu.

"Sekarang kita bagi tugas. Aku sudah putuskan, bahwa laki-laki saja yang akan masuk ke dalam hutan guna mengambil jenazah Chouji. Sedangkan perempuan, hanya akan berada di dalam kapal saja. Tapi kalian juga punya tugas untuk menyiapkan sarapan selepas kami para laki-laki kembali. Mengerti semuanya?" Shikamaru menjelaskan panjang-lebar, lagi-lagi sembari menguap.

"Shikamaru" Ujar Sai tiba-tiba.

"Ya? Ada apa Sai?"

"Apakah kita akan mengubur jenazah Chouji berdekatan dengan makam Kakashi? Jika iya, itu berarti kita harus membawa jenazahnya cukup jauh dengan berjalan kaki. Bukankah kita tak mempunyai kantong mayat atau benda semacamnya?"

Semua mata sekarang menuju ke arah Sai. Memang benar juga apa kata Sai. Jenazah Chouji yang sudah tercabik-cabik dengan kondisi tubuh yang sudah rusak, tak mungkin akan dibawa dengan tangan kosong tanpa peralatan yang memadai. Dan juga, siapa sih yang sempat memikirkan membawa kantong mayat sebelum berlibur untuk bersenang-senang?

Shikamaru tertunduk sejenak. Sepertinya, dia kini sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, begini saja. Karena memang tak ada peralatan yang memadai, kita terpaksa menguburkan jenazah Chouji di tengah hutan rimbun. Lagian, sekop di kapal kita saja itu ada karena kebetulan" Ucap Shikamaru.

Akhirnya kami berempat para laki-laki telah siap untuk masuk ke tengah hutan dengan peralatan yang seadanya. Naruto bagian membawa ransel yang berisi snack, minuman, dan obat-obatan. Sai bertugas membawa sekop saja. Shikamaru membawa teropong dan sebilah pisau untuk berjaga-jaga. Sedangkan aku malah disuruh membawa golok. Mungkin, seksi keamanan di ekspedisi kali ini adalah aku.

"Hati hati kalian se .. semuanya" Ujar Hinata berusaha mendoakan kami.

"Tentu Hinata" Balas Naruto dengan tersenyum lebar, disertai mengacungkan jempolnya ke arah Hinata.

Dan sontak wajah Hinata blushing karenanya.

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Hari masih cukup pagi. Matahari masih bersinar dengan terangnya. Waktu pun baru menunjukan pukul 08.30 pagi. Tapi itu semua tak ada pengaruhnya ketika kalian menginjakan kaki di hutan terlarang pulau Obakeyashi.

"Sai, masih jauhkah?" Tanyaku sembari terus berjalan pelan bersama yang lain.

"Mungkin kurang lebih masih ada 1,5 km ke depan" Jawabnya singkat. Dalam raut muka Sai, masih terpancarkan aura kesedihan yang mendalam.

Kami berempat terus melangkahkan kaki perlahan tapi pasti, sembari tetap waspada terhadap situasi sekitar. Hutan ini sebenarnya sama seperti hutan lainnya menurutku. Tapi, ada satu kejanggalan yang menurutku terlihat jelas. Sepi ... Ya benar sekali, hutan ini teramat sepi. Bahkan, hewan-hewan seperti burung ataupun monyet sama sekali tak terlihat. Kondisi seperti ini seakan mengingatkan aku kembali kepada mimpi buruk itu. Shit!

"Psst, berhenti sejenak" Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

Kami semua pun menuruti kata-kata pemimpin kami itu.

"Ada apa Shikamaru?" Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Kalian lihat papan peringatan itu?" Jari Shikamaru menunjuk ke arah sebuah papan peringatan yang masih berdiri tegak jauh di depan sana.

"Aku sudah tahu sebelumnya. Sebelum kejadian mengerikan itu, aku dan Chouji sempat mengamati papan itu" Ucap Sai pelan.

"Isi papan peringatan itu apa?" Tanyaku.

"Disitu tertulis, intinya bahwa barangsiapa yang telah membaca papan peringata itu, diperintahkan untuk segera meninggalkan pulau ini. Disitu tertulis bahwa pulau ini amat berbahaya dan telah memakan banyak korban jiwa"

Kami semua terdiam sejenak. Mencoba mencerna kata-kata Sai barusan.

"Apapun itu, sebaiknya kita cek kesana sekarang" Perintah Shikamaru, dan akhirnya kami semua segera bergegas menuju ke arah dimana papan peringatan itu didirikan.

Setelah berjalan kurang lebih 150 meter, akhirnya kami berempat telah sampai persis di hadapan papan peringatan itu.

Kulihat Shikamaru terus-terusan mencermati dan fokus kepada tulisan-tulisan yang tercetak tidak jelas di papan itu. Sepertinya otaknya tak mau tinggal diam terhadap hal misterius ini.

"Cih, merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru sembari menguap lebar.

"Teme ... kita pulang saja yuk ke kapal. Disini ku kira suasananya kurang bersahabat" Naruto tiba-tiba saja bersembunyi dibalik punggungku.

"Dobe, bilang saja kau takut"

"Aku telah ambil kesimpulan mengenai peringatan ini. Aku pikir, papan peringatan ini didirikan sudah cukup lama. Mengingat, tulisannya yang sudah ngeblur dan luntur" Shikamaru berusaha memberikan penjelasan.

"Lalu, setelah itu apalagi?" Tanya Sai keheranan.

"Yang kedua, hutan di pulau ini memang benar-benar berbahaya. Pulau ini telah secara resmi diisolir dan dihapus di peta oleh pemerintah pusat semenjak berpuluh-puluh tahun lamanya. Jadi, setiap detik setiap menit kita harus benar-benar waspada. Yang jelas, nyawa kita sedang terancam"

Setelah mendengar kata 'nyawa kita sedang terancam', aku hanya bisa menelan ludah. Kini perasaan takut mulai menghantuiku. Bukan aku saja, tapi kami bertujuh yang masih survive hingga sekarang.

"Ngomong-ngomong, lokasi kau menemukan mayat Chouji masih jauh Sai?" Naruto bertanya sambil tetap memegangi pundakku karena ketakutan.

Sai menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak. Di dekat sini" Jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke arah pepohonan yang diperkirakan sebagai tempat dimana mayat Chouji ditemukan.

"Jangan buang waktu. Ayo" Shikamaru memberi aba-aba, dan kamipun segera menuju ke arah yang ditunjukan oleh Sai.

Kami berempat kini sedang berusaha mencari dimana mayat Chouji berada. Mencari di rerimbunan semak dan pepohonan besar bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Tiba-tiba tercium bau yang teramat busuk.

"Sial ... bau apa ini?" Naruto menggerutu.

"Aku juga merasakannya. Ini berarti, mayat Chouji tak jauh dari sekitar sini. Ayo semuanya mencari, ini demi teman kita Chouji" Perintah Shikamaru tegas.

Sedari tadi aku melihat sikap Shikamaru lah yang paling tenang dan dewasa di antara kami semua. Padahal, sejujurnya dialah yang paling merasakan kesedihan mendalam dibanding kami bertujuh. Sungguh aku salut dengannya. Walau sebentar lagi dia akan bertemu Chouji dengan kondisi yang kurang baik, tapi tatapan matanya masih menunjukan keteguhan batin yang luar biasa.

"Baunya tercium pekat di sebelah sini teman-teman!" Teriakku kepada yang lain.

Mereka pun segera bergegas untuk menuju ke arah yang aku tunjukan barusan.

Setelah baunya tercium amat jelas, akhirnya sesuatu yang paling kami khawatirkan pun tiba.

"Temeee ..." Naruto menangis sesenggukan di bahuku. Dan akupun berusaha menenangkannya walau sejujurnya aku pun hampir saja menangis.

"Maafkan karena kelalaianku teman-teman. Ini semua salahku ... SALAHKU!" Sai tiba-tiba saja mengamuk sambil menjambaki rambutnya sendiri.

"CUKUP SAI!" Teriak Shikamaru.

Sai yang sedang labil jiwanya, akhirnya bisa bersikap tenang setelah dibentak oleh Shikamaru.

Shikamaru berjalan ke arah Sai, dan tiba-tiba saja langsung memeluknya erat.

"Ini bukan salahmu Sai, dan ini bukann salah siapapun. Oke?" Hibur Shikamaru sembari tersenyum kecut. Padahal dalam hatinya, ribuan jarum pasti seakan-akan telah menusuknya.

"Maafkan aku .. hiks .. maafkan akuuu" Sai masih menangis dalam dekapan Shikamaru.

Mayat Chouji benar-benar telah membusuk. Ususnya yang terburai telah dikerubungi lalat dan belatung. Wajah chubbynya menampakan kesan mengerikan, seakan telah melihat sesuatu yang amat menakutkan. Walau entah apa itu.

"Oke semuanya, kita mulai bergerak sekarang. Menurut kalian, dimana sebaiknya jenazah Chouji dikuburkan?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Kami semua kembali terdiam. Berusaha memikirkan tempat yang pas dan layak untuk menguburkan jenazah sahabat kami itu. Di sekitar sini, jelas tak mungkin. Mengingat pekatnya vegetasi semak dan pepohonan.

"Shika, kupikir kita bisa menguburkan Chouji disana. Sepertinya, tempat itu cukup lapang" Kataku sembari mengacungkan telunjuk ke arah yang kumaksud.

Semua mata menoleh ke arah yang kumaksud.

"Baik, itu ide yang bagus. Oke, untuk menggotong jenazah Chouji dibutuhkan kurang lebih 2 orang. Aku mau, selanjutnya siapa yang ... " Belum selesai Shikamaru berbicara, tiba-tiba Sai menyahut.

"Aku mau. Ini sebagai perwujudan rasa maaf dan tanggung jawabku"

Akhirnya mayat Chouji digotong secara perlahan oleh Shika dan Sai. Aku bertugas untuk membabat semak belukar yang menghalangi jalan dengan golokku. Sedangkan si Dobe? Sedari tadi dia berusaha jaga jarak dengan mayat Chouji akibat tak kuat menahan bau busuk yang ditimbulkan.

Setelah mencapai tempat yang rencananya akan digunakan untuk mengubur Chouji, Sai bergegas menggali tanah dengan sekop yang ia bawa.

Setengah jam kemudian, Sai pun selesai menggali.

"Ayo turunkan jenazahnya dengan hati-hati" Shikamaru memberi aba-aba dari bawah. Sedangkan aku dan Dobe bagian menurunkan jenazah Chouji dari atas, walau setelahnya si Naruto langsung muntah-muntah.

Setelah diturunkan, Sai langsung mengubur mayat Chouji dengan cepat.

'Maafkan aku Chouji, maafkan aku' Batin Sai miris.

Setelah semuanya selesai, kamipun beristirahat sejenak tak jauh dari situ. Naruto segera membuka ranselnya, dan membagikan snack ataupun minuman kepada kami semua.

"Ahhh segarnyaaa" Ujar Naruto sembari menghabiskan air minumnya.

"Melihat mayat Chouji yang tercabik-cabik mengenaskan seperti itu, kira-kira makhluk apa yang tega melakukannya?" Gumamku.

"Entahlah Sasuke. Jika dilihat dari lukanya yang amat parah, seharusnya binatang buaslah yang sanggup melakukan hal itu. Tapi, Sai mengatakan bahwa dia tak mendengar ataupun merasakan keberadaan hewan disekelilingnya pada waktu itu" Jelas Shikamaru panjang lebar.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku kebelet pipis nih. Temani aku ya, please?" Sai memasang tampang memohon kepada kami. Aku yakin dia telah trauma berat atas apa yang pernah terjadi kepada sahabatnya itu.

"Naruto, kau berani kan menemani Sai pipis?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Naruto.

"A .. aku?"

"Iya. Kau berani tidak?"

Wajah Naruto pucat seketika. Sepertinya dia juga ikut-ikutan trauma, walau tak mengalaminya secara langsung.

"Tck, merepotkan. Biar aku saja" Shikamaru bangkit dari duduknya dengan rasa malas yang masih menggelayutinya.

Akhirnya Shikamarulah yang menemani Sai untuk buang air kecil di semak-semak.

Ketika sedang menunggui Sai pipis, tiba-tiba mata Shikamaru menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang ganjil.

'A .. apa itu ya?'

Sebuah menara loteng samar-samar terlihat dari tempatnya berpijaksekarang ini.

"Sai, kau sudah selesai kan?" Mata Shikamaru tak bisa lepas dari sosok menara loteng itu.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa Shika?"

"Ikuti aku" Tiba-tiba saja Shikamaru langsung menarik tangan Sai, dan berjalan ke arah dalam hutan.

Tak berapa lama, mereka berdua telah disuguhi objek yang menakjubkan. Sekaligus, mengerikan.

"A .. apa ini?" Mulut Sai menganga lebar.

"SASUKEEE! NARUTOOO! KEMARIII!" Shikamaru berteriak untuk memanggil kedua temannya itu.

Tak sampai 10 menit, orang yang dipanggil pun akhirnya datang.

"Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyaku singkat.

"Lihatlah" Pandangan Shikamaru tetap menatap ke depan.

Aku pun menolehkan kepalaku ke arah yang ia tuju.

'I .. ini kan? Tidak mungkin ... ' Batinku.

Sebuah bangunan tua nan mengerikan berdiri kokoh dihadapan mereka berempat.

"Tak salah lagi. Ini adalah Rumah Sakit Jiwa pulau Obakeyashi"

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Maaf ya kalo lama updatenya. Soalnya author kehabisan ide sih, hehehe. Dan maaf juga kalo chapter ini gore dan horrornya kurang berasa. Nanti akan author coba maksimalin di chapter depan. Yosh, bagi yang mau review, author persilahkan. Kritik, saran, atau flame author terima deh :-) **


	5. Rumah Sakit Jiwa Terkutuk

"Kenapa mukamu begitu pucat Teme?" Naruto menatap wajahku dengan ekspresi penasaran.

"I..ini kan..." Aku melangkah mundur sambil terus mengerjapkan mata berkali-kali, berharap apa yang aku lihat sekarang ini adalah ilusi semata.

Sungguh di luar dugaanku. Ternyata apa yang selama ini aku lihat dalam mimi burukku waktu itu, benar-benar terjadi. Apakah benar ini adalah sebuah pertanda bahwa kami semua nantinya tak akan ada yang selamat?

"Sasuke. kalau kau merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres, ceritakan semuanya pada kami" Ujar Shikamaru dengan bijaksana.

"Baiklah, aku akan menceritakan garis besarnya saja ya. Dan kuharap, kalian jangan ada yang terkejut"

Shikamaru, Naruto, maupun Sai menatap ke arahku dengan serius.

"Aku...pernah melihat bangunan itu sebelumnya dalam mimpi" Ucapku lirih.

Dan seketika, raut muka ketiga temanku langsung berubah menjadi pucat pasi. Bahkan Naruto sampai terlihat amat ketakutan.

"Jangan bercanda Sasuke!"

"Aku tak bercanda Sai!"

Aku menghela napas dalam-dalam. Berusaha untuk menenangkan perasaan ini sejenak.

"Yang paling parah adalah...aku terbunuh oleh sesosok makhluk mengerikan dalam mimpi"

Kami berempat terdiam sejenak. Aku yakin ketiga temanku itu sedang berusaha mencerna apa yang aku katakan barusan.

"Oke, aku percaya padamu Sasuke. Yang paling penting sekarang ini, kita harus menentukan langkah kita selanjutnya" Saran Shikamaru.

"Semuanya, lebih baik kita kembali ke kapal saja yuk" Naruto merengek-rengek ketakutan. Aku yakin jika di teruskan perjalanan ini, si bocah berisik itu bisa pingsan mendadak.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang di sekitar kami. Dan itu membuat dedaunan bergesek satu sama lain, yang mengakibatkan suasana makin mencekam. Apalagi di tambah langit yang mulai mendung. Benar-benar sialan pulau ini!

"Tak ada salahnya kan kita masuk ke sana untuk menyelidiki?" Tawar Sai sambil tetap mengamati bangunan bekas rumah sakit jiwa itu dari kejauhan.

Naruto tentu saja langsung bereaksi keras menolak saran Sai yang terbilang nekat itu. Dan Shikamaru masih terlihat berpikir keras untuk mencari solusinya.

"Aku setuju" Kata Shikamaru tiba-tiba.

"Apaaa?" Naruto berteriak seakan ingin memprotes apa yang barusan di katakan oleh pemimpin ekspedisi ini.

"Walau merepotkan kelihatannya, tapi tak ada salahnya kita berusaha mencari tahu apa isi gedung itu. Siapa tahu, ada sesuatu yang dapat di gunakan oleh kita" Jelas pria berambut nanas itu dengan lugas. Aku percaya, Shikamaru tak pernah bermain-main dengan keputusannya. Apa yang ia putuskan, pasti sudah di pikirkan terlebih dahulu masak-masak.

"Aku ikut" Kataku singkat.

"Temeee? Kau?"

"Naruto, Sai akan tetap di sini menemanimu. Bagaimana Sai?" Shikamaru menoleh ke arah Sai. Dan sosok yang bersangkutan langsung merespon dengan anggukan kepala pertanda setuju.

Kemudian Shikamaru menoleh ke arahku sembari menguap lebar "Hoahmmm...Sasuke, persiapkanlah dirimu".

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

"Ino, bagaimana masakanmu? Sudah jadi?" Tanya Sakura sambil tetap fokus ke pekerjaannya, mengirisi sayuran.

Ino mengelap keringat yang menetes di pipinya karena terkena efek panas yang di timbulkan oleh kompor "Sebentar lagi. Akan kutunjukan kepada para anak lelaki itu bahwa aku pandai memasak".

"Hinata, apa kau sudah selesai mencuci dagingnya?" Sakura menengok ke arah Hinata yang ada di samping kanannya.

"Nanti dulu Sakura. A..aku belum selesai"

Mereka bertiga sedang sibuk menyiapkan masakan dengan bahan seadanya yang mereka persiapkan dari rumah. Sakura bagian mengiris dan memberesi sayuran, Hinata bagian mengurusi daging mentah, dan untuk finishing di pilihlah Ino sebagai juru masaknya.

"Taraaa! Mie oseng kepiting ala chef Ino sudah siap" Ino menghidangkan makanan yang berbau sedap itu di atas meja sambil bergaya ala koki handal.

"Ck, begitu aja bangga" Sindir Sakura.

"Apa katamu jidat?" Sewot Ino tidak terima dirinya di sindir.

Dan Hinata cuma bisa terkikik geli akibat ulah childish kedua sahabatnya itu.

"O ya, daun salamnya kurang. Ino, kau mau mengambilkan daun salam?" Tanya Sakura.

"Kenapa harus aku?" Tanya Ino balik.

"Kan kau yang sudah menganggur. Sedangkan aku dan Hinata masih sibuk. Bagaimana?"

"Oke-oke, baiklah" Dan Ino kemudian melenggang pergi menuju ke arah hutan.

Ino berjalan pelan memasuki hutan dengan perasaan yang santai. Mungkin, ketakutannya sirna karena ia menganggap hari masih siang dan menurutnya, tak ada hantu yang aktif di siang hari.

"Daun salam ya. Emm, mungkin ini" Gumamnya sembari memetik beberapa helai daun dari pohon.

'Huweee..hiks..hikss..huweee'

'Suara siapa itu? Seperti suara anak kecil saja' Batin Ino penasaran.

Kemudian ia berjalan memasuki hutan lebih dalam lagi guna mencari asal suara. Perlahan tapi pasti, langkahnya telah membawanya menuju asal suara.

'Seharusnya kan di sekitar sini' Ino menoleh ke kanan dan kiri guna mencari sosok pemilik suara tangisan itu.

"Halooo...apa ada orang di sini?"

Sebuah seringai mengerikan terlihat dari semak-semak persis di belakang tempat Ino berpijak sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Sasuke dan Shikamaru terlihat sedang berjalan penuh kehati-hatian menuju ke dalam bangunan tua itu. Dan di lain tempat, Sai terus-terusan mendengarkan ocehan Naruto yang amat ketakutan sekarang.

"Sasuke, apa segala sesuatunya yang kau lihat dalam mimpi persis seperti ini sekarang?" Tanya Shikamaru.

"Iya, persis seperti ini"

Kami berdua kini telah berada tak jauh dari bangunan rumah sakit jiwa tua itu. Kulihat Shikamaru menghela napas pelan seakan sedang berusaha menenangkan pikirannya sejenak. Aku pun menatap ke arah depan dengan pasti, walau tak memungkiri ada sedikit kecemasan di hatiku.

"Kau siap masuk Shika?"

"Iyaaa baiklah. Walau ini akan merepotkan pastinya"

Kami berdua dengan mantap mulai berjalan menuju gerbang besar yang berada tak jauh dari hadapan kami. Gerbang rumah sakit jiwa itu ya, persis seperti yang ada dalam mimpiku waktu itu.

"Shikamaru, lewat sini" Kataku sembari menerobos celah pagar yang rusak untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ckckck, bagaimana kau bisa langsung tahu ada celah seperti itu?" Tanyanya penuh rasa kagum.

"Ini persis seperti dalam mimpiku"

Kini kami telah memasuki halaman depan rumah sakit jiwa itu. Shikamaru langsung berjalan pelan mengelilingi halaman yang cukup luas dan tentunya sudah cukup berantakan karena tak terawat begitu lamanya.

"Kau sedang mencari apa?" Aku heran melihatnya sedari tadi berjalan berputar-putar seperti itu.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berusaha mengamati saja" Jawabnya singkat. Tapi aku yakin, otaknya sekarang sedang di penuhi banyak tanda tanya tentang situasi di sekitar sini.

tes..tes..tes..tes..

Ku angkat kepalaku ke atas, dan terlihat banyak air yang perlahan bercucuran dari langit yang gelap. Shit, cuaca akan hujan rupanya.

"Shikamaru, ayo kita masuk ke dalam. Di luar akan turun hujan"

Shikamaru hanya mengangguk pelan dan kemudian berlari menuju ke dalam bangunan.

CTARRR!

Kilat baru saja bergemuruh, dan menambah suasana mencekam di sekitar sini. Aku dan Shikamaru memutuskan untuk berteduh di depan pintu masuk gedung tua ini.

"Ssshhh, dinginnyaaa" Aku sedikit menggigil karena hawa dingin yang begitu terasa setelah turunnya hujan barusan. Aku menoleh ke arah Shikamaru, yang kini sedang melamun sepertinya.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanyaku.

"Tidak. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu" Jawabnya singkat.

"Hn?"

"Aku hanya heran dengan bangunan tua ini. Apa sebenarnya tujuan pemerintah zaman dulu membangunan rumah sakit jiwa di hutan ini" Ucapnya sambil tetap memandang ke arah langit yang gelap karena mendung.

CTARRR!

"Sudah jelas kan, untuk menampung penderita sakit jiwa" Sahutku.

"Tak se simpel itu Sasuke. Pasti ada yang di rahasiakan atas berdirinya bangunan besar di pulau yang terpencil ini. Ingat, jika hanya untuk menampung pasien gangguan mental. Kenapa pemerintah harus serepot ini? Kenapa tidak menaruh mereka di rumah sakit jiwa terdekat saja?" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

'Benar juga pemikirannya. Memang tak salah anak pemalas ini menjadi pemimpin ekspedisi kali ini' Batinku.

Kami bedua kembali terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Tiba-tiba saja, angin berhembus kencang dan udara di luar semakin tidak bersahabat.

"Shika, bagaimana kalau kita masuk ke dalam sekarang?"

"Baiklah. Itu ide bagus"

Kami berdua pun membuka pintu utama yang ada di hadapan kami dengan sekuat tenaga. Karena sudah lama sekali tidak di buka tutup, engsel pintu besar itu tentunya sudah karatan dan macet.

Krieettt...

Gelap. Kotor. Dan sunyi. Itulah tiga hal yang pertama kali hinggap di kepalaku ketika melihat isi dari bangunan tua ini.

"Uhuk..uhuk..uhuk" Shikamaru tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak terbatuk ketika menghirup udara yang terkontaminasi oleh banyak debu yang berasal dari dalam ruangan gelap ini.

Aku raba kantung celana panjangku berkali-kali, dan akhirnya kutemukan benda yang amat berguna pada situasi mencekam seperti sekarang ini.

Ctekkk...

"Sas, sejak kapan kau membawa pemantik?" Tanya Shikamaru keheranan.

"Aku tak sengaja membawanya dari rumah. Awalnya kupikir bisa berguna untuk menyalakan api unggun. Tapi...malah ternyata berguna di kondisi yang berbeda"

Setelah kunyalakan pemantik, samar-samar ruangan yang gelap gulita itu menjadi sedikit terang. Walau kuakui penerangannya tak sebagus senter.

Kami perlahan melangkahkan kaki memasuki ruangan yang terbilang besar dan luas ini. Sepertinya, ruangan ini dulunya di fungsikan sebagai lobi rumah sakit.

"Shikamaru, sebenarnya apa yang kita cari di sini?" Pertanyaanku barusan akhirnya memecah keheningan yang berlangsung selama beberapa menit.

"Kita akan berusaha mencari tahu tentang informasi penting mengenai tempat ini"

Aku langsung menghentikan langkahku tiba-tiba.

"Jadi, itu maumu?" Nada bicaraku berubah menjadi datar dan serius.

"Iya, memangnya apalagi?"

"Kupikir kau ingin mencari hal yang berguna bagi kita yang masih survive di sini. Tapi ternyata, hanya untuk mencari informasi hah? Jangan bodoh kau Shika!" Bentakku dengan geram terhadap sikapnya. Aku pikir, ia mengajakku ke tempat terlarang ini untuk mencari benda ataupun apalah yang berguna bagi kelangsungan hidup kami semua. Tapi ternyata, ia hanya memanfaatkanku untuk hal-hal yang menyangkut kepentingan pribadi bocah pemalas itu. Sial, inilah kerugian bagi seorang teman dari sosok yang amat cerdas.

"Tapi ini penting Sasuke. Kau pikir..." Belum selesai Shikamaru menjelaskan, tiba-tiba tercium bau busuk bercampur kemenyan.

'Bau ini kan? Seperti..seperti waktu dalam mimpi itu'

Aku tengokkan kepalaku ke segala arah. Bagus, masih belum terjadi sesuatu.

"Shika, saatnya kita pergi sekarang" Kuraih tangannya, dan berusaha mengajaknya pergi secepatnya dari bangunan tua ini.

Hihihihihihi...

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara tawa seseorang. Suara tawa itu walau lirih, tapi benar-benar terasa amat menakutkan. Samar-samar dari arah pintu keluar terlihat sesosok bayangan putih yang masih tak berbentuk.

Lambat laun sosok bayangan itu semakin jelas dan jelas bentuknya. Mata yang memerah, tatapan membunuh itu, dan taringnya yang runcing persis seperti penampakan sosok yang hampir saja membunuhku dalam mimpi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana ini? Sasuke!" Shikamaru berteriak-teriak ketakutan sembari mencengkeram tanganku erat. Seorang yang amat cerdas saja bisa-bisanya bertingkah sebodoh ini.

Sosok menakutkan itu terbang pelan ke arah kami berdua. Shit, wajahnya yang rusak itu membuatku tak bisa berpikir sehat.

Kulirik ke samping kananku dan di sana terdapat sebuah lorong yang gelap. Aku tahu ini terkesan beresiko, tapi apa boleh buat lagi.

"Lari Shikamaruuu!" Aku dan Shikamaru berlarian berusaha menghindar dari makhluk mengerikan yang sepertinya akan berusaha membunuh kami itu. Dalam posisi berlarian tidak karuan seperti ini, api dari pemantikku makin meredup akibat tertiup angin. Dan itu mengakibatkan segalanya menjadi gelap.

"Ayo masuk ruangan ini" Kucoba memegang engsel pintu satu-satunya aku lihat sekarang. Tak peduli apa yang akan terjadi di dalam, Yang terpenting sekarang, kami berdua harus secepatnya menghilang dari pandangan makhluk terkutuk itu.

Ceklek...

Aku langsung masuk dan di susul oleh Shikamaru. Kemudian secepatnya kututup kembali pintu itu.

"Hosh..hosh..hosh makhluk apa tadi itu ya?" nafasku tak beraturan layaknya sehabis olahraga. Aku kembali menyalakan pemantikku yang sempat mati tadi untuk menerangi ruangan ini.

Ctekkk...

Ku arahkan pemantik itu ke sampingku. Disana terlihat Shikamaru yang samar-samar sedang memikirkan sesuatu dengan wajah yang amat pucat pasi.

"Sasuke, apa kau percaya apa yang barusan kita lihat tadi?" Shikamaru berusaha membuka pembicaraan setelah sebelumnya kami hanya sanggup berteriak-teriak tak jelas.

"Iya, aku percaya. Sosok itu, persis seperti yang aku lihat dalam mimpiku. Tapi bedanya, dalam mimpiku makhluk itu hampir saja mencekikku" Jawabku dengan jelas.

Aku berjalan ke depan dan lalu mendudukan bokongku di meja yang usang. Mungkin dulunya ruangan ini adalah kantor pribadi seorang dokter atau semacamnya.

"Bagaimana ini Shika? Apakah setan itu akan mengikuti kita hingga kemari?" Tanyaku dengan nada cemas.

Shikamaru menghela napas sejenak, kemudian menjawab "Aku pikir untuk sementara kita aman. Jika setan itu benar-benar mengikuti kita, seharusnya sejak tadi ia muncul di ruangan ini"

Ada benarnya juga perkataan Shikamaru. Mungkin, untuk sementara kami berdua akan aman. Tapi, tak mungkin juga jika selamanya berada di sini. Apalagi tanpa makanan dan minuman sama sekali.

"Kira-kira, bagaimana kabar Naruto dan Sai ya? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?" Dalam kondisi seperti ini, sempat-sempatnya bocah rambut nanas itu memikirkan kondisi orang lain.

"Entahlah. Mungkin mereka berdua sedang mencari tempat berteduh. Soalnya, di luar hujan deras" Sahutku sembari meregangkan otot-ototku yang kaku.

"Hoahmmm...merepotkan" Gumam Shikamaru.

CTARRR!

Suara petir masih setia menemani sang badai dalam menjalankan rutinitasnya. Apa yang harus kami lakukan. Terjebak dalam ruangan gelap nan sunyi, di luar bahaya mengancam jiwa, dan cuaca sedang tak mendukung. Aku yakin Naruto pasti akan mati ketakutan jika berada dalam posisiku ini.

"Sasuke, aku tidur dulu ya sejenak. Badanku capai dan pegal semuanya" Kulihat Shikamaru mulai menjalankan ritualnya itu. Cih, dalam kondisi serba kepepet seperti ini, masih sempat-sempatnya ia tertidur.

Aku putuskan untuk mencari-cari sesuatu di ruangan sempit ini. Di ruangan ini kulihat hanya terdapat sebuah kursi usang, meja yang sudah reyot, sebuah almari, dan sofa butut tempat dimana tubuh Shikamaru berada untuk ngorok.

Ku dekati almari dan kucoba melihat-lihat buku-buku usang yang masih berwujud.

Aku menerangi tulisan yang tercetak di cover buku itu dengan cahaya pemantikku satu per satu.

(Basic Psychology)

'Tak menarik'

(Buku Panduan Merawat Pasien)

'Tak membutuhkan itu'

(Diet and Suplement)

'Cih, tak berguna'

(Diary)

'Hn? Apa kira-kira isinya ya?'

Kucoba mengambil dengan penuh hati-hati buku yang bercover 'Diary' itu dari tempatnya. Setelah kuambil, lalu segera kutiup perlahan debu-debu yang menempel di buku kecil itu. Lalu kucoba untuk membuka halaman satu per satu.

Halaman demi halaman hanya berisi ungkapan perasaan dari seseorang yang bernama Suster Nanaho. Mungkin, dulunya ia adalah suster di rumah sakit jiwa ini.

Sudah hampir seluruh halaman kubuka dan kubaca sekilas. Semuanya tak berguna. Sampai pada akhirnya kubuka halaman terakhir dengan rasa bosan yang tinggi.

'Tunggu, apa ini?'

**Dear Diary,**

**Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak percaya dengan rencana yang akan di jalankan oleh atasanku, Dr. Kurotama. Ia akan berencana untuk melenyapkan seluruh pasien di sini dengan ramuan beracunnya yang nantinya akan ia campurkan ke dalam obat pasien sakit jiwa. Bagaimana ini? Sebenarnya aku amat menolak rencana itu, tapi dia juga atasanku. Ku berharap, semoga rencana mengerikannya itu tak akan terlaksana.**

Baru saja selesai kubaca halaman penting itu, tiba-tiba dari arah pintu yang terkunci...

DOKK..DOKK..DOKKK

**TSUZUKU**

**Yosh, selesai juga chapter ini. Maaf kalo horrornya aneh, hehehe. Saya rada bingung mau buatnya yang gimana. Oke, bagi yang mau kasih saran, kritik, ataupun flame author persilahkan kok. Klik tulisan REVIEW dan silahkan mengungkapkan uneg-unegnya :-)**


	6. Barak Militer Terkutuk

DOKK..DOKK..DOKKK

Aku yang sedang serius dalam berpikir tiba-tiba harus di kejutkan oleh suara ketokan pintu. Kulihat Shikamaru masih tergeletak di sofa dengan nyenyaknya. Sial, apalagi malapetaka yang akan terjadi?

DOKK..DOKK..DOKKK

"Enghhh...bunyi apa sih itu?" Pria pemalas itu mulai membuka matanya sedikit demi sedikit tanpa perasaan kaget ataupun panik sama sekali. Tentu saja, itu di karenakan kesadarannya belum sepenuhnya terisi.

Ku tempelkan telunjuk tangan kananku di depan mulut ke arah Shikamaru sebagai isyarat untuk tetap diam dan stay calm. Walaupun sejujurnya hatiku sekarang di penuhi berbagai macam bayangan-bayangan yang menakutkan terkait tentang sosok yang ada di balik pintu.

Kulihat wajah Shikamaru mendadak pucat disertai kedua matanya yang melotot ke arahku. Tapi kemudian untungnya dia bisa mengendalikan diri untuk tidak berbuat bodoh dengan cara berteriak ataupun semacamnya.

Segera kuambil golok yang terbungkus rapi di pinggang belakangku demi mempertahankan diri dari segala ancaman yang akan terjadi. Walau kuakui, seandainya sosok astral itu yang meneror kami lagi, golok ini tak akan mungkin dapat melukainya.

DOKK..DOKK..DOKK..DOKKK

Suara pintu yang diketuk terdengar lebih kencang kali ini. Akupun menelan ludah sembari memberanikan diri berjalan ke arah pintu dan tetap tak lupa memegang erat senjataku ini. Shikamaru pun ikut berjalan membelakangiku dengan posisi siaga, dan tak lupa ikut memegang erat belati kecil yang ia sempat bawa itu.

Kenop pintu yang sudah reyot itu kupegang erat, disertai tetesan keringat dingin dari telapak tangan kiriku yang ikut membasahinya. Perlahan tapi pasti kugerakan kenop itu ke bawah dengan perasaan yang luar biasa cemas. Seandainya aku mati di tempat ini sekarang, aku rela asalkan temanku Shikamaru dapat meloloskan diri.

Kriettt...

Mataku melotot tajam tak kuasa menahan rasa kaget yang berkecamuk di dadaku. Begitu juga reaksi Shikamaru ketika melihat sosok yang bertanggung jawab terhadap ketukan pintu berkali-kali barusan.

"Ka..kau?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

"Naruto, lihat itu sepertinya ada bangunan untuk berteduh" Sai menunjuk ke arah tempat yang barusan ia usulkan sebagai tempat berteduh sambil berlari-lari kecil. Tak lupa diikuti oleh Naruto yang dijamin pastinya sekarang perasaannya takut luar biasa.

Badai masih mengamuk dengan ganasnya di luar. Sai dan Naruto yang sedang duduk manis di alam terbuka mau tidak mau harus bergegas mencari tempat berteduh kalau mereka tidak mau sakit, ataupun mati kedinginan. Karena keadaan hutan yang cukup gelap di sertai lupa jalan pulang, Sai dan Naruto terpaksa berlari-lari menyusuri hutan dengan langkah tanpa arah. Walau dengan satu tujuan yang absolut, mencari bangunan untuk berteduh.

Mereka berdua akhirnya telah sampai di sebuah bangunan yang terlihat tak kalah tuanya dengan rumah sakit jiwa yang di masuki oleh Sasuke dan Shikamaru. Tapi bedanya bangunan ini tak sebesar rumah sakit jiwa itu, dan tak berdiri sendiri. Iya, karena ada sekitar 4 sampai 5 bangunan yang sama persis di situ.

"Brrr..brrr..kau tidak kedinginan Sai?" Tanya Naruto sembari menggigil karena kedinginan akibat kurang lebih 15 menit berlarian di tengah badai lebat. Kedua tangannya terus disilangkan di dadanya, sambil terus bergetar karena efek dari dingin.

"Aku juga kedinginan lah. Untung saja kita beruntung telah menemukan bangunan sebagai tempat berteduh. Kalo tidak? Bisa-bisa kita mati di tengah hutan" Ucap Sai panjang lebar. Dia dan Naruto kini tengah berteduh di dalam bangunan tua yang tak terlalu luas dan besar. Kurang lebih ukurannya tujuh kali empat meter. Dan tingginya tak lebih dari dua meter saja.

"Sai, ngomong-ngomong kita sekarang sedang berada di tempat apa ini? Kenapa tempat ini terasa amat menakutkan yah?" Naruto tak henti-hentinya mengamati suasana sekitar dengan ekspresi panik. Dalam pikirannya sudah terisi oleh berbagai hal-hal buruk, bahkan amat buruk.

Sai turut menggerakan kepalanya ke segala arah sambil ikut mengamati. "Entahlah. Yang aku heran disini terdapat 5 bangunan yang sama persis seperti ini, dan bangunannya berjajar rapi. Menurutmu apa Nar?"

Naruto terdiam sejenak seperti sedang berpikir secara mendalam. "Kalo aku rasa, tempat ini seperti perkemahan tetap saja. Seperti pernah di gunakan oleh banyak orang"

Sai menganggukan kepalanya pelan pertanda setuju dengan pendapat Naruto. Dia kemudian mencoba memasuki bangunan itu karena penasaran.

"Tunggu Sai" Naruto pun ikut masuk karena tak mau berdiri sendirian di depan.

Bola mata Sai bergerak ke segala arah seakan dirinya sekarang benar-benar ingin mengetahui tentang asal-usul bangunan yang tengah ia dan Naruto gunakan sebagai tempat berteduh itu. Yang ia lihat sekarang hanyalah tinggal beberapa perabotan yang tidak penting, yang sudah rusak juga. Ada meja besar diikuti kursi-kursi reyot yang mengelilinginnya, beberapa almari besar yang masih berdiri cukup kokoh walau sudah dipenuhi oleh jaring laba-laba, dan terakhir ada banyak ranjang tingkat yang tergeletak berjejeran.

'Tempat apa sebenarnya ini?' Batinnya heran.

"Sai, kau sudah menemukan sesuatu?" Naruto yang barusan masuk ke dalam tiba-tiba langsung membuka keheningan.

Sai menoleh ke arah temannya itu sambil menggeleng pelan. Kemudian dilanjutkannya lagi observasinya. Di luar badai sudah mulai mereda, yang ditandai dengan terhentinya desiran angin besar dan gemercik kerasnya tetesan air hujan. Tapi hal itu percuma, karena keadaan di dalam ruangan besar itu masih cukup gelap.

"Sai, aku takut. Sebenarnya kita ada dimana sih?" Naruto menempel-nempel ke tubuh Sai. Dan hal itu tentu saja membuatnya risih.

"Entahlah. Jangan bertingkah childish terus lah, dan cobalah bertindak dewasa sedikit"

Akibat teguran Sai barusan, bocah berambut pirang itu akhirnya menjauhkan tubuhnya sambil menggerutu tidak jelas. Naruto memutuskan untuk menuruti nasehat Sai walau sejujurnya itu membuat hatinya gundah.

Ketika Naruto sedang melihat-lihat dinding ruangan yang gelap itu, tiba-tiba saja tatapannya menangkap sesuatu yang menurutnya aneh. Ia pun melangkah mendekat ke dinding sembari menajamkan penglihatannya.

'Apa ini ya? Seperti lambang sebuah organisasi militer saja'

"Sai, kemari. Aku menemukan sesuatu yang aneh disini" Teriak Naruto antusias. Sai yang masih berjalan-jalan tak tentu, akhirnya merasa tertarik dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Lihat ini Sai" Jari telunjuknya ia arahkan ke logo yang samar-samar masih cukup jelas untuk dilihat. Sai mengamati logo itu dengan seksama. Logo itu warnanya sudah ngeblur, tapi bentuknya masih cukup jelas terlihat. Sebuah lingkaran dengan sepasang senjata yang mendampingi di sisi kanan dan kiri, disertai huruf **JSM** yang berada persis di bawah lingkaran itu.

"Ini seperti..seperti simbol organisasi militer saja" Gumam Sai. Ia kemudian mencoba berpikir keras tentang segala yang ia temui barusan. Walaupun otaknya tak secerdas Shikamaru, tapi ia tak mau tinggal diam menghadapi misteri yang cukup rumit ini.

'Bangunan tua yang berjejer rapi, ditambah suasana ruangan yang mirip perkemahan untuk banyak orang, dan terakhir logo militer. Hmmm, atau jangan-jangan tempat ini sebenarnya adalah...'

Belum selesai Sai berpikir, tiba-tiba saja Naruto berkata "Tempat ini sepertinya adalah bekas barak tentara".

Sai cukup terkejut atas penuturan spontan dari Naruto barusan. Sepertinya dirinya sudah kalah selangkah dalam masalah adu otak dengan Naruto, yang terkenal bodoh dan selalu berpikir pendek.

"Benar juga katamu Nar. Tempat ini dulunya adalah perkemahan tentara. Tapi...untuk apa kira-kira ada tentara di pulau terpencil ini?" Sai menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada sembari mencoba untuk berpikir lebih dalam.

"Jika tempat ini adalah bekas kamp militer, maka..maka..hantunya pasti banyak. Hiyyy" Naruto berlari kecil ke arah luar ruangan. Sai yang melihat tingkah Naruto barusan hanya bisa tersenyum simpul. Walau dalam hatinya tak memungkiri ada sedikit perasaan cemas dan takut mengenai keberadaan tempat ini.

Hujan sudah benar-benar hampir mereda. Hanya tinggal gerimis kecil saja yang tersisa. Tapi sayangnya langit masih tetap mendung dan gelap. Naruto yang habis melarikan diri dari dalam bangunan sekarang telah berada di alam terbuka kembali. Entah kenapa perasaannya amat takut sekarang. Padahal tadinya ia tak secemas ini sebelum berpikir dan menyimpulkan tentang asal-usul tempat aneh ini. Tapi begitu paham dan mengerti, entah mengapa ia jadi paranoid dan benar-benar ingin pulang ke kapal. Bukan malah, pulang ke rumahnya yang sejuk dan damai.

"Hiks..hiks..aku ingin pulang sekaranggg" Naruto tiba-tiba mulai menangis akibat kerinduannya akan suasana di rumah yang selalu ia dambakan. Memang benar Naruto adalah anak rumahan. Sepulang sekolah ia jarang bermain keluyuran ke mana-mana. Pasti selalu pulang tepat waktu. Ibu dan ayahnya juga sering memanjakannya setiap saat. Dan segala hal itu tak bisa ia dapatkan sekarang ini. Dan tentu saja hal itu membuatnya amat sedih dan pilu.

'Grrr'

Ketika Naruto masih terisak, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara geraman yang lirih dari arah belakangnya. Sontak saja bocah cengeng itu segera menghentikan tangisannya dan reflek menoleh ke belakang.

Nihil.

Hanya terlihat rerimbunan pohon yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempatnya berpijak. Tapi Naruto yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa apa yang ia barusan dengar tadi itu bukanlah halusinasi.

Perasaan sedihnya sekarang berganti dengan perasaan penasaran. Walau tak memungkiri rasa takut masih menggelayuti hati kecilnya. Perlahan ia langkahkan kakinya menuju belakang bangunan. Suara crek crek akibat lumpur yang ia pijak senantiasa terdengar menemani langkahnya.

"Suara apa itu tadi ya?" Naruto menolehkan kepala ke kanan dan kiri, tapi hasilnya tetap nihil. Padahal menurutnya suara aneh itu berasal tak jauh dari sini.

'Grrr'

Lagi-lagi suara itu kembali terdengar. Tapi kali ini lain, suara itu lebih jelas lagi. Naruto menelan ludahnya sembari melirik ke kanan dan kiri karena takut. Ia mencoba berjalan pelan menuju ke dalam bangunan untuk membicarakan hal ini dengan Sai.

Sesosok makhluk sebesar gorilla kini sedang bertengger di atap barak tua itu. Suara tangisan Naruto yang berisik membuatnya bangun dari tidurnya. Dan ia kini terlihat marah atas perbuatan bocah berisik itu. Matanya yang hitam pekat nyaris tanpa pupil itu terus di arahkannya ke Naruto yang kini sedang berjalan pelan. Air liurnya terus menetes dari mulutnya, melewati tiap susunan taringnya yang tak beraturan itu. Dan yang paling mengerikan adalah, kuku-kukunya yang tajam itu terus ia gerakan pelan seakan bersiap untuk mencengkeram sesuatu.

"Sai, aku ingin berbicara denganmu. Penting" Naruto memanggil-manggil temannya itu dari depan pintu barak. Berharap Sai akan segera keluar dan menemuinya.

Krekk..krekk..krekk..

Suara langkah makhluk mirip gorilla itu kini terdengar jelas di telinga Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu sekarang, asal muasal suara aneh itu bukan berasal dari samping, belakang, hutan, ataupun dari dalam bangunan. Tetapi dari arah atap.

Naruto membelalakan kedua matanya lebar sembari melangkah mudur karena saking takutnya sekarang. Bibirnya bergetar lirih akibat perasaan luar biasa panik yang berkecamuk dalam batinnya kini. Ingin ia memanggil maupun berteriak kepada temannya itu. Tapi bibirnya serasa terkunci rapat.

'Grrraahhh'

Desisan makhluk menyeramkan itu terdengar amat menakutkan. Seakan-akan menandakan ajal akan segera menjemput barangsiapa yang telah mendengar suara mengerikan itu. Bentuk monster itu kini sepenuhnya telah terlihat di hadapan Naruto. Wajah yang mirip perpaduan antara kera dan telinga lebar dan panjang layaknya kelelawar. Taring yang terlihat tajam memenuhi bagian mulutnya, yang tak henti-hentinya meneteskan liur menjijikan. Tubuh sebesar gorilla dewasa dengan kuku-kuku tajam di kaki maupun kedua tangannya. Dan yang paling aneh, bentuk ekor panjangnya yang memiliki ujung runcing. Pertanyaannya adalah, makhluk apa itu sebenarnya?

Sai yang masih berada di dalam ruangan dan sama sekali belum menyadari akan bahaya di luar, tiba-tiba merasakan firasat buruk. Ketika ia menoleh ke sekelilingnya, ternyata ia baru sadar bahwa Naruto sedang berada di luar. Segera ia berlari kecil menuju ke luar bangunan untuk menemui Naruto.

Naruto yang tetap dalam posisi mematungnya, kini benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Yang ada dalam pikirannya hanya satu sekarang. Mati.

'GROAAHHH'

Makhluk itu melengking keras sambil bersiap menerkam Naruto dari arah atap. Lengkingannya sekeras auman singa jantan. Sai yang juga mendengar suara mengerikan itu hanya bisa memikirkan satu hal. Temannya sedang dalam bahaya besar.

Makhluk itu meloncat dan menghampiri Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto yang teramat ketakutan hanya bisa pasrah menanti maut dengan mata yang terpejam.

"NARUTO!"

Brukkk...

Ternyata takdir belum juga mengizinkan bocah jabrik itu tewas! Sai dengan sigapnya segera mendorong tubuh Naruto ke samping persis sebelum kuku-kuku tajam makhluk itu menyentuh kulit Naruto. Benar-benar heroik.

Sai yang terjatuh bersama Naruto bergegas berdiri dan menoleh ke arah sosok yang hampir saja menewaskan temannya itu. Perasaannya terkejut bukan main ketika melihat sosok yang ada di depannya itu. Seumur-umur, dia belum pernah melihat ada spesies makhluk buas seperti yang ia saksikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri sekarang ini.

'Makhluk apa itu?' Sai membatin sambil tetap memfokuskan pandangannya pada sosok itu.

Makhluk itu kini berjalan pelan menghampiri mereka berdua masih dengan tatapan membunuh. Cara berjalannya persis seperti gorilla. Kedua tangan depannya yang besar digunakan untuk berjalan. Taring makhluk buas itu terus diperlihatkan seakan-akan menandakan bahwa adanya kebuasan dan kekejaman yang luar biasa dalam diri makhluk itu.

"Sai, bagaimana ini?" Naruto berlindung di belakang punggung Sai dengan mata yang sembab. Tangannya gemetar memegangi pundaknya. Sai lalu berjalan mundur kebelakang, diikuti pula oleh Naruto. Makhluk itu pun masih mengikuti mereka dengan pelan.

Sai mengambil batu yang berukuran sedang dari tanah dengan gerak cepat, dan segera memikirkan suatu rencana walaupun pastinya amat sulit jika dalam posisi terjepit seperti ini. Monster itu masih berjalan pelan seiring dengan mereka yang tetap melangkah mundur. Reaksi monster itu belum menampakan tingkat keagresifan sama sekali. Sai menoleh ke arah belakang, dan ia melihat ada tembok yang menghadang mereka berdua. Benar-benar gawat.

'Grrrrr'

Monster itu mulai menggeram lagi. Kedua tangannya mulai terlihat mencengkeram tanah yang becek. Sepertinya ia akan bergerak kali ini. Sai dan Naruto yang hampir saja mencapai tembok di belakang mereka, hampir saja pasrah di tempat sebelum akhirnya Sai melakukan sesuatu.

Pluk...

Ia melempar batu yang ia ambil ke arah samping monster itu, dan tiba-tiba saja monster itu teralih perhatiannya ke arah suara batu yang tertancap ke tanah becek. Sai yang melihat ada kesempatan untuk kabur, tak mau menyia-nyiakannya. Ia langsung menarik tangan Naruto dan mengajaknya untuk kabur secepat yang ia bisa.

Tapi sayang sekali, monster itu ternyata hanya menolehkan kepalanya sejenak ke arah batu yang terjatuh di tanah dan kembali lagi menoleh ke arah Sai dan Naruto. Melihat kedua bocah itu berlari kencang, monster mengerikan itu mengamuk dan mengejarnya.

'GROAHHH'

Naruto yang sempat menengok kebelakang melihat bahwa makhluk buas itu sedang mengejar dirinya sekarang. Ia pun reflek mempercepat larinya, begitu juga dengan Sai.

"Naruto, ayo kita masuk ke barak itu" Sai menunjuk ke arah bangunan barak yang paling ujung letaknya sambil berlari. Naruto mengangguk dan mengikuti arah lari Sai menuju ke barak yang posisinya tak jauh dari mereka.

Sai masuk ke dalam, disusul oleh Naruto. Sesampainya di dalam, mereka berdua langsung bersembunyi di bawah ranjang tingkat. Nafas mereka benar-benar hampir habis sekarang. Sai menoleh ke arah Naruto dan mengisyaratkan agar Naruto diam agar posisi mereka tak di ketahui oleh makhluk itu.

'Grrrrr'

Makhluk buas itu telah sampai di pintu barak tempat Sai dan Naruto berlindung.

Deg deg deg deg

Suara langkah kaki besarnya terdengar jelas oleh Sai maupun Naruto. Naruto yang benar-benar ketakutan hampir saja menjerit keras kalau saja mulutnya tak segera dibekap oleh Sai. Sai terus mengamati langkah kaki monster itu dari tempat persembunyiannya sembari tetap membekap mulut temannya itu.

'Grrrrr'

Sepasang kaki penuh kuku tajam sekarang telah berada persis di samping ranjang tingkat tempat mereka bersembunyi. Naruto makin gemetar tidak karuan, sedangkan Sai masih mencoba untuk tenang walaupun hatinya sekarang juga merasa takut luar biasa.

Sai terheran-heran terhadap makhluk itu. Seharusnya mereka berdua bisa dengan mudahnya ditemukan. Tapi mengapa dalam posisi yang sudah sedekat ini, makhluk buas itu masih belum juga sanggup mencium keberadaan mereka?

'Apa jangan-jangan, makhluk ini tidak memiliki daya cium yang tajam ya?' Batinnya heran.

Ia terus berpikir dan berpikir. Singkat saja, ia menyimpulkan bahwa makhluk itu hanya sensitif terhadap suara, bukannya bau. Dengan kesimpulan itu, ia bisa menghindari melakukan banyak gerakan yang menimbulkan suara sekarang. Tapi sayang, Naruto tidak tahu akan hal itu sama sekali.

Kaki Naruto yang masih gemetar tanpa sengaja di lewati oleh kecoa. Dan karena ia mengira bahwa kakinya telah disentuh makhluk itu, ia pun melakukan tindakan bodoh. Kakinya reflek bergerak hingga menyenggol kaki ranjang.

Krakkk...

'Grrrrr'

Makhluk itu kembali berjalan mendekat ke arah ranjang tingkat, sembari tetap mencari Naruto dan Sai. Naruto hampir saja menangis kalau saja Sai tidak terus menutup mulutnya. Sai benar-benar bingung dengan keadaan yang sedang ia alami sekarang ini. Sedikit saja bergerak dan menimbulkan suara, maka ia akan ketahuan. Tapi terus-terusan bersembunyi di bawah ranjang tingkat, bukanlah hal yang bagus. Apalagi ia tidak tahu sampai kapan monster itu akan pergi. Matanya terus ia pejamkan dan pikirannya terus ia tenangkan, sambil berharap ada ide yang terbesit dalam benaknya.

Naruto yang masih di bekap oleh Sai hanya bisa melotot ke arah kaki monster itu yang masih mondar-mandir dalam ruangan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja, kecoa yang tadinya menggerayangi kakinya lewat persis di hadapannya. Naruto yang kebetulan juga fobia terhadap serangga jorok itu, akhirnya kelepasan berteriak "Aaahhh".

'GROOAAHHH'

Monster itu sudah tahu dimana keberadaan mereka berdua. Sai dan Naruto nasibnya benar-benar di ujung tanduk sekarang.

**-TSUZUKU-**

**Langsung aja. Bagi yang ingin kasih saran, kritik, ataupun flame. Segera klik tulisan REVIEW di bawah ini :-)**


	7. Sejarah kelam Obakeyashi

'GROAHHHHH'

Monster itu menggoyang-goyangkan ranjang tingkat itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Sai dan Naruto sekarang benar-benar dalam posisi terjepit sekarang. Sai tahu bahwa dengan cara berdiam diri di bawah ranjang terus bukanlah hal yang bagus. Maka ia segera mendorong tubuh Naruto agar segera keluar dari tempat persembunyian mereka itu, dan kemudian disusul oleh dirinya.

"Lari Narutooo!" Sai berteriak keras dengan harapan agar temannya itu segera menggunakan kesempatan emas itu dengan sebaik-baiknya. Naruto yang benar-benar kalut hanya bisa menuruti omongan Sai. Ia berlari sekuat tenaga meninggalkan Sai yang masih berada bersama monster itu di dalam barak.

Sai yang tahu bahwa kemungkinan dirinya selamat amat-amat tipis, hanya bisa berbuat semaksimal semampunya sekarang.

'GROAHHH'

Monster itu berjalan mendekati Sai yang kini makin terpojok. Sai benar-benar bingung mau berbuat apa. Ketika ia menoleh kebelakang, ia melihat ada benda hitam kecil yang tergeletak di lantai. Ia tahu benda apa itu. Ia bergegas mengambilnya sembari berjalan mundur. Tapi sayangnya punggung Sai telah menyentuh tembok, dan itu artinya tak ada sepersenpun kemungkinan baginya untuk selamat.

"Aku tahu aku akan mati. Tapi ketika aku malaikat maut menjemputmu, aku minta kau pun ikut pergi bersamaku" Sai tersenyum manis walaupun monster itu hampir mencabik tubuhnya.

Sai melempar benda itu ke tanah...Ctek...

DHUARRR!

Dari kejauhan, Naruto mendengar suara ledakan yang amat keras yang asalnya dari tempat barak militer itu. Ia tak kuasa menahan tangis ketika mengetahui bahwa Sai masih terjebak bersama monster itu. Asap tebal membumbung tinggi ke angkasa, seiring dengan kobaran api yang melalap barisan bangunan tua itu.

"Hiks..hiks..Saaiiiii..." Naruto terjatuh ke tanah dan terus menangis keras meratapi kepergian teman yang sudah melindunginya tadi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

"Ka..kau si..siapa?"

Aku terlonjak kaget melihat sesosok manusia yang berdiri tegak di hadapanku sekarang ini. Shikamaru yang berada di belakangku tiba-tiba langsung meringsek maju dan mengarahkan belati kecilnya itu ke arah sosok misterius itu.

"Mati kau!"

Settt...

Tangan kanan Shikamaru yang digunakan untuk melayangkan belati itu tiba-tiba langsung ditangkis oleh sosok itu.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah Shika!" Aku pun reflek meneriaki temanku yang tidak biasanya bertindak segegabah ini.

"Siapa kau hah? Apa kau yang menyebabkan kami berdua diserang oleh iblis itu?" Shikamaru menatap tajam ke arah sosok itu. Sosok pria paruh baya berambut merah itu hanya bisa membalas tatapan Shikamaru dengan tenang.

"Tunggu-tunggu, aku tak bermaksud jahat kepada kalian" Pria berambut merah itu melepaskan tangan kanan Shikamaru seketika. Menurutku pria ini adalah manusia sungguhan dan bukan hantu ataupun sejenisnya. Aku melihat bayangan tubuhnya dan kakinya yang masih menapak ke tanah. Well, walaupun alasanku terdengar childish, tapi masuk akal juga bukan?

"Lalu, siapa kau? Dan mengapa kau bisa tahu kami terjebak disini?" Tanyaku amat penasaran. Pria itu pun menghela napas sejenak, baru kemudian menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Namaku adalah Sabaku no Gaara. Tapi kalian boleh memanggilku Gaara saja. Aku adalah seorang polisi laut yang sudah 7 tahun bertugas mengawasi perairan di kepulauan Kirigakure" Ucap pria yang bernama Gaara itu dengan jelas.

"Kau jangan bohong heh? Ckckck, kau pikir kami bisa dengan mudahnya percaya dengan omonganmu?" Shikamaru berkata sinis terhadap Gaara. Mungkin dia masih belum sepenuhnya percaya kepada polisi laut itu.

Gaara mengernyitkan dahinya dengan ekspresi heran "Buat apa aku berbohong pada kalian berdua hah? Apa untungnya buatku coba?"

"Ok, aku percaya padamu Gaara-san. Tapi tolong jawab satu pertanyaanku. Mengapa kau bisa menemukan kami disini? Tolong, jawablah" Aku berbicara dengan nada memohon.

"Baik, aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. Bahkan segala yang ingin kau tanyakan. Tapi sebelumnya, lebih baik kita berdiskusi di tempat lain saja. Jangan disini. Karena tempat ini amat tidak aman"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Obakeyashi Island-**

Akhirnya aku dan Shikamaru sepakat untuk menuruti saran pria yang bernama Gaara itu. Kami bertiga segera meninggalkan bangunan rumah sakit jiwa ini secepatnya, dan bergerak menuju tempat yang Gaara janjikan. Walaupun aku sepenuhnya masih belum percaya seratus persen dengan pria misterius yang tiba-tiba tahu keberadaan kami itu, tapi aku berusaha untuk berpikir positif. Siapa tahu dia benar-benar ingin menolongku dan Shikamaru.

"Kita akan kemana Gaara-san?" Shikamaru bertanya sambil terus mempercepat langkahnya mengikuti jalur yang Gaara tunjukan. Aku pun ikut mempercepat langkahku dengan harapan, segera meniggalkan rumah sakit jiwa mengerikan itu sejauh mungkin yang aku bisa.

Gaara menoleh ke belakang "Kita akan menuju ke kapalku di dekat pantai. Kalian bisa bertanya segala yang ingin kalian tanyakan disana. Tapi untuk sementara ini, kita harus secepatnya meninggalkan hutan ini".

Aku pun mengangguk pelan. Kulihat Shikamaru masih menatap Gaara dengan tatapan yang mengandung curiga. Hn, mungkin itulah sifat buruk dari orang yang memiliki kemampuan logika di atas rata-rata.

Akhirnya kami bertiga telah melihat gulungan ombak di kejauhan sana. Dan itu artinya, pantai sudah dekat. Setibanya di pantai, Gaara langsung berjalan menuju ke kapalnya yang tergeletak di tepian. Sebuah kapal yang cukup bagus dengan ukuran kira-kira setengahnya yacht yang ditumpangi olehku dan teman-temanku. Kapal dengan corak biru tua itu bertuliskan KIRI POLICE DEPARTEMENT yang tercetak besar di sisinya. Mungkin dia memang polisi laut sungguhan.

"Ayo masuklah ke dalam. Di dalam kapalku ada beberapa sachet kopi instan beserta handuk. Jadi kalian berdua bisa mengeringkan badan sekaligus menghangatkan diri" Gaara dengan nada ramahnya mempersilahkan aku dan Shikamaru untuk masuk ke dalam. Benar-benar pria yang ramah.

"Terima kasih Gaara-san" Kataku sambil berjalan memasuki ruang kecil yang ada di kapal itu.

"Hoahmmm...aku percaya padamu sekarang" Shikamaru menepuk-nepuk pundak Gaara sebelum akhirnya ikut masuk ke kapal kepolisian ini. Dan Gaara hanya bisa tersenyum simpul saat mendengar penuturan Shikamaru barusan.

Aku pun segera melepas bajuku yang basah dan langsung mengambil handuk untuk mengeringkan tubuhku. Begitu juga dengan laki-laki pemalas itu. Setelah rambut dan tubuhku benar-benar kering, aku segera mencari sachet kopi instan untuk membuat kopi panas.

"Ini kopinya, sudah kubuatkan" Gaara berjalan dari arah belakang sambil membawa tiga cangkir kopi panas. Satu untukku, satu untuk Shikamaru, dan yang terakhir pasti untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Terima kasih Gaara-san. Maaf kalau merepotkanmu" Aku langsung menyeruput kopi panas itu dengan cukup tergesa-gesa. Aku akui bahwa selama aku terjebak di rumah sakit jiwa sialan itu, aku terus-terusan diterpa udara yang dingin setiap saat.

"Baiklah karena situasinya sudah aman dan nyaman, maka akan kupersilahkan kalian untuk bertanya" Gaara mulai menyeruput kopinya dengan hati-hati.

"Baiklah, aku duluan yang bertanya" Ucap Shikamaru.

Aku dan Gaara menoleh ke arah laki-laki rambut nanas itu.

"Pertama, tolong jelaskan asal-usulmu sejelas-jelasnya. Siapa coba yang tidak merasa curiga tehadap seseorang yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam suasana yang genting, padahal orang itu sebelumnya sama sekali belum pernah dikenal dan dilihatnya?" Lagi-lagi Shikamaru masih membawa rasa kecurigaannya terhadap Gaara.

Gaara menaruh cangkirnya dengan hati-hati diatas meja kecil. "Baik, aku akan jelaskan asal-usulku dengan lengkap. Tentang nama dan profesiku mungkin sudah aku jelaskan tadi. Yang perlu kalian ketahui, aku adalah polisi laut yang sudah hampir 7 tahun ditugasi untuk mengawasi perairan di kawasan kepulauan Kirigakure".

Aku memperhatikannya dengan serius.

"Aku tahu bahwa kawasan perairan di sekitar pulau Obakeyashi berbahaya. Maka aku hanya bertugas untuk berjaga di radius 300 meter dari titik pantai pulau ini. Tapi gara-gara badai besar tadi, tiba-tiba kapalku tersapu ombak yang amat besar hingga mencapai pantai Obakeyashi. Untung saja aku dan rekanku selamat" Gaara kembali mengambil cangkirnya dan menyeruputnya lagi.

Aku ikut menyeruput kopi di cangkirku perlahan. Rasa hangat mulai sepenuhnya bereaksi di tiap sendi dari tubuhku ini. Hn, suasana yang damai dan tenang.

Shikamaru memasang wajah heran "Rekan katamu? Kulihat, di kapal ini kau cuma sendiri?"

"Memang benar aku bekerja bersama rekanku. Namanya adalah Hyuuga Neji. Dia kini sedang berada bersama teman-teman perempuan kalian yang masih ada di kapal itu" Ucap Gaara dengan tenang.

"Tunggu-tunggu Gaara-san, kaubilang rekanmu sedang bersama teman-teman kami di kapal? Memangnya, sebelumnya kau tahu keberadaan kapal kami?" Aku mengajukan pertanyaan yang sontak memenuhi pikiranku.

"Iya benar. Aku dan Neji sebetulnya tadinya terdampar tak jauh dari tempat di mana kapal kalian berada. Tapi kata teman kalian yang perempuan itu, kami berdua di suruh menemukan kalian berdua yang katanya masih belum juga kembali dari hutan. Akhirnya aku melajukan kapalku ke sini yang merupakan pantai terdekat dari rumah sakit jiwa itu. Sedangkan Neji kusuruh berjaga di kapal kalian" Gaara kembali menyeruput kopinya hingga isi cangkir itu benar-benar habis. Kemudian meletakan cangkirnya di meja dan bangkit berdiri.

"Well, kukira segitu saja pertanyaan yang kalian ajukan. Lebih baik, sekarang kita berpikir dan setelah itu bertindak demi keselamatan kalian beserta teman-teman kalian" Laki-laki berambut merah jabrik itu menyilangkan kedua tangannya.

Kulihat di sampingku, raut muka Shikamaru masih menunjukan rasa penasarannya yang begitu tinggi. Kupikir, laki-laki pemalas itu tak akan membiarkan sedikitpun informasi penting yang terlewat darinya mengenai asal-usul pulau angker ini.

"Gaara-san, apakah aku boleh mengajukan pertanyaan lagi?" Shikamaru menatap wajah Gaara dengan ekspresi memohon. Gaara yang merasa tidak enak ditatap seperti itu akhirnya mau tidak mau menganggukan kepala pelan.

"Tolong, jelaskan asal-usul pulau ini selengkap-lengkapnya. Kumohon" Shikamaru tak kusangka mau-maunya berdiri dari duduknya dan menundukan tubuhnya (ojigi) sembari memohon kepada Gaara. Benar-benar anak cerdas ini. Untuk masalah informasi penting, dia rela melepas rasa malasnya begitu saja.

Gaara memutar bola matanya "Oke, tapi aku akan menjelaskan semampuku saja ya. Setelah itu, kita harus bergegas menyelamatkan teman-teman kalian yang masih terjebak di dalam hutan belantara".

Shikamaru mengangguk dengan semangatnya. Aku pun jujur merasa cukup tertarik dengan sejarah pulau ini. Ku pasang pendengaranku baik-baik.

"Ehm..ehm, cerita panjang mengenai pulau ini bermula ketika di tahun 1906..."

**Gaara Story :**

Di tahun 1906, pemerintah pusat Jepang mengadakan rencana rahasia yang bertujuan utama untuk mengalahkan negara tetangganya dalam peperangan yang kala itu masih berkobar. Karena rencana ini beresiko amat besar, maka pemerintah saat itu yang masih dipimpin oleh tuan Kaihito menghendaki agar rencana ini maupun pelaksanaannya tidak tercium beritanya oleh publik. Oleh karena itu, di pilihlah pulau terpencil yang ada di ujung perairan Kirigakure sebagai tempat pelaksanaan rencana yang disebut dengan 'Zero Point'. Pemerintah dalam memulai rencana ini mengawalinya dengan mendirikan sebuah bangunan rumah sakit jiwa besar di tengah hutan pulau ini. Fungsi sebenarnya rumah sakit jiwa itu bukanlah sebagai tempat mengobati para pengidap gangguan mental ataupun sejenisnya. Pemerintah pusat mengirimkan para tawanan perang ataupun penjahat-penjahat kriminal ke dalam rumah sakit jiwa itu. Di sana, mereka di tes satu per satu untuk dipersiapkan sebagai senjata pembunuh yang nantinya akan diterjunkan di medan peperangan melawan negara musuh. Dengan berkedok pembangunan rumah sakit jiwa ini, para masyarakat luas mengira bahwa tuan Kaihito benar-benar memperhatikan kesejahteraan rakyatnya. Yaitu dengan cara membangunan bangunan rumah sakit jiwa besar dan megah yang berada di pulau yang sejuk dan tenang. Banyak orang mengira pemerintah benar-benar punya rasa kemanusiaan yang tinggi. Padahal kenyataannya justru sebaliknya. Para tahanan itu tiap hari di beri serum khusus yang berfungsi untuk merubahnya menjadi makhluk mutan mengerikan perlahan-lahan. Tiap harinya, pasti ada saja tahanan yang tewas karena tidak kuat menahan dosis dari serum berbahaya itu. Oleh karena itu pada suatu hari, dokter kepala rumah sakit yang sebenarnya adalah kepala dari tim ilmuwan anggota Zero Point yang bernama Dr. Kurotama merencanakan untuk membunuh semua para tahanan kelinci percobaan itu dengan racun berbahaya. Banyak orang mengira dokter ini seorang psikopat yang kejam. Padahal sebenarnya tujuan dokter ini baik. Dia sudah tidak kuat untuk melakukan tindakan di luar kemanusiaan ini setiap hari. Karena dia tahu jika pemerintah tak bisa dibujuk sama sekali untuk melepaskan semua tahanan, maka ia pun berpikir bahwa lebih baik semua tahanan mati saja daripada harus menahan derita tiap hari. Toh ujung-ujungnya akan mati mengenaskan juga. Oleh karena itu, dia berencana untuk melenyapkan semua tahanan ini dengan harapan agar mereka semua mati seketika dan tidak merasa kesakitan lagi setiap hari. Setelah rencana genosida itu berhasil, Dr. Kurotama ditemukan mati bunuh diri di kantornya. Karena sang kepala ilmuwan telah meninggal, maka pemerintah pusat memutuskan menghentikan rencana Zero Point. Tapi karena ada beberapa mutan yang berhasil di wujudkan, pemerintah tetap menggunakan pulau ini sebagai tempat yang rahasia. Maka dari itu, gantian di bangunlah sebuah organisasi militer yang bernama JSM (Japan Secret Military) yang berfungsi untuk mengawal para makhluk-makhluk buas yang teramat mengerikan itu. Tapi sayang, belum ada genap satu bulan berdiri semua rencana pemerintah gagal total. Makhluk mutan itu tak bisa dikendalikan dan malah berganti membunuh dan memangsa seluruh personil JSM yang ada di pulau ini. Walaupun cukup banyak mutan yang berhasil dibunuh saat sedang menyerang para tentara rahasia, ada sedikit yang masih bertahan dan mendiami pulau hingga detik ini. Dan orang-orang menamakan makhluk mitos itu dengan nama...Goliath.

**Back to Gaara, Sasu, and Shika**

Aku dan Shikamaru terpaku setelah mendengar cerita panjang dari Gaara barusan. Sungguh sejarah pulau Obakeyashi yang kelam. Bukan, amat-amat kelam malahan.

"Jadi, iblis yang kulihat itu adalah Goliath?" Tanya Shikamaru.

Gaara menggelengkan kepala "Bukan. Aku pernah sekali mengunjungi rumah sakit jiwa itu sebelum ini, dan aku pernah bertemu dengan iblis-iblis penghuni rumah sakit itu. Menurutku mereka hanya bisa meneror dan tak sanggup berbuat apa-apa, karena mereka makhluk halus. Jika Goliath, itu baru bisa mengancam jiwa kita".

"Jangan-jangan yang membunuh Chouji..."

Belum selesai Shikamaru berkata, tiba-tiba dari kejauhan terlihat seorang pria berambut panjang yang memakai seragam sama persis seperti Gaara sedang berlari menuju kemari.

Kami bertiga yang menyadari akan kehadiran pria itu, langsung segera berdiri dan berniat menyambutnya.

"Hei Neji, kenapa kau kemari?" Gaara melangkah mendekat ke arah pria yang bernama Neji itu.

Neji tiba-tiba segera merangkul Gaara dan mengajaknya berjalan menjauhi aku dan Shikamaru. Kulihat mereka berbisik-bisik seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting mengenai hal yang ada kaitannya dengan kami berdua. Itu terlihat dari perilaku Gaara yang berulang kali menengok ke arah kami berdua dengan tatapan khawatir.

Setelah selesai, Gaara segera berjalan menghampiri kami berdua. Dari gelagatnya, pasti ada sesuatu yang tidak beres yang ia sembunyikan.

"Pertama, ada sesuatu hal yang penting yang ingin kuberitahukan kepada kalian berdua. Dan yang kedua, kuharap kalian tidak kaget saat mendengar penuturanku".

Aku merasakan akan ada hal yang buruk mengenai ini. Kutengok Shikamaru, kini ia sedang menatap serius ke arah Gaara. Pasti bocah rambut nanas itu amat penasaran dengan apa yang disembunyikan oleh Gaara.

"Ketika rekanku Neji sedang mencari teman kalian yang bernama Ino di hutan, tiba-tiba saja ia..ia.." Gaara seperti tak sanggup melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Cepat katakan! Jangan main-main kau" Shikamaru mendadak bertingkah jengkel setelah mendengar perkataan Gaara yang belum selesai. Aku yakin pikirannya sudah sampai terlalu jauh.

Gaara menatap ke arah langit sejenak sembari menghela napas "Teman kalian Ino...ditemukan tewas di tengah hutan"

**TSUZUKU**

**Kritik-Saran-Flame silahkan klik REVIEW :-)**


End file.
